Place Where Chocolate Grows and Videogames Cost 1
by Oblivious Ninjas
Summary: Summary - Coco and Cina are  almost  identical twins who are orphaned at a young age and are eventually taken to Whammy's, an orphanage for the smartest children in the world.     Written by both Miki and Kairi    Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Coco and Cina are fraternal twins who are orphaned at a young age and are eventually taken to Whammy's, an orphanage for the smartest children in the world.

_ _**Kairi**__

Disclaimer. We dont own anything exept the plot and Coco and Cina. We're sharing this story, to try out the "Ill type one chapter you type the next" thing. Im typing the 1st chapter, shes typing the 2nd, and eventually welll be done! (or one of us will steal the entire story) But, whatever. Begin!

_ (Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1)_

_ Chapter 1_

~_Cina_~

Coco is listening to her ipod again. Shes being all quiet, but I think its because were moving again. 10 years ago, when we were 5, our parents were killed. We've been moving from orphanage to orphanage since. Recently, an old man came to us, and gave us a test. It was boring, but we did it. He then decided we 'passed' and introduced himself as Watari, the owner of Whammy's Orphanage. He said it was for smart kids, and that we scored the exact same score and we're going to be living at his orphanage now. He then said we had to make new names, alias', because we couldnt go by our old names anymore. He said never to mention them again.

Yeah, I was confused too.

Apparently, hes trying to raise smart kids, and so he gathers orphans. One of the only things ive learned is that we have no chance of getting adopted now.

Because ive heard noone adopts Whammy's children.

And oddly, im okay with that. Going to Whammy's is like being adopted. We'll live there until were 18, and then we can come back and visit. Its a school, so we dont have to get up that early just so we can travel to our school. Its got a cafeteria, so we dont have to fix our own food.

All in all, i think ill survive.

The car swings up to an old gate, and I poke Coco's arm. She smiles at me, seemingly exited again, and hands me an earpiece of her Ipod. We sit silently beside eachother as the car drives through the gate, and up to the door. Our door swings open, and we jump, but its just Watari. He smiles kindly at us, and we climb out of the car.

That. Is one huge, expensive looking Orphanage.

He leads us inside, and down the hallways. I can tell im going to be lost most of the time. Children stare at us as we pass, and its slightly creepy.

Okay, its really creepy.

Anyways, we arrive at an office and Watari knocks. We hear a muffled, "Come in!" and so, we do. Behind and old mahogany desk is a man. Hes kind of old, and he looks like he hates his job. I dont like him.

"Watari!" He grins, and I think I just might like him, "are these the new children?"

"Yes, this is Coco," He motions to my sister, who is lost in thought, chewing on her nails, "and Cina." He motions to me, and I blink, smiling shyly.

"I see. Well, Ill get them settled in." The man smiles, and I notice it seems weathered, like he doesnt mean it.

"Thank you, Roger. See you later, girls" And Watari leaves. Coco and I wave at him before turning back to Roger, the man behind the desk. Hes not smiling anymore.

"Alright. Lets get you settled in so I dont have to deal with you." He sighs, and I officially decide I hate him. He stands and walks out the door, leaving us to scamper out to follow.

Eventually he drops us off at a white room, with white sheets, and a white floor. He left us quickly, saying he'd send someone to get us for dinner. Coco claimed the top bunk on our bed and I was left with the bottom one. We stuffed our meager amount of clothing into one of our dressers and while Coco hid her candy stash, I set up my videogames by our tiny TV.

Hours later, theres a knock on our door. Coco and I stare at eachother, and then I accidently blinked. She smirks at me, and I grumble as I stand. The person knocking knocks again, a bit harder than last time and I yell, "Im on my way!"

When I opened the door, I was greated with a snarl. I automatically backed up. The blonde in the doorway seemed grumpy and violent, and I did not feel like getting hit. He (Is that what it is?) growled at me, and I frowned.

"Whats your problem?" My voice must have sounded threatened, cuz soon Coco was beside me, staring down the blonde too. A red flash caught my eye, and I was momentarilly distracted by the guy beside the blonde.

He had red hair, and a DS. He wasnt even paying attention as Coco and the blonde glared at eachother. He just played his game, and I envied him. I was snapped out of my envious thoughts when the blonde spoke.

"Roger," He practically spit, " sent us to bring you to dinner." and then he spun on his feet, and marched down the hallway, the red head following. Coco and I glanced at eachother,and then jogged off after them.

Theres some wierd people here.

Hope you guys liked it. Next chapters gunna be written by Miki, so I dont know when well put it up. Byyyee!~

~~~~By the way, it Coco (Co-Co) and Cina (See-Na) Thankyouverymuch~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

-**_Miki._**

This is my chapter ^_^ enjoy !

-disclaimerrrr.- steal anything, and i'll smother you in strawberry jam. :3

(_Place Where the Unhealthy Food Grows and the Videogames Cost $1_.)

_ Chapter 2._

-_Coco_.

We've arrived at Whammy's Orphanage. So far, we've met the owner, Watari and the clerk-guy Roger. he seems to hate it here. Roger sent these two boys to come get us. One was a very bitchy blonde guy, at least I think he was a guy, wearing all black. He spoke in a harsh tone amd glared at me and my sister Cina. A red headed boy was standing beside him, like a minion. He was more into his videogames than how his friend was treating us. When the blonde stormed off, he followed right behind him like a minion would.

"Wow. What rays of sunshines they were." I mumbled to Cina as we jogged to the cafetaria. She turned to me and nodded. We slowed our pace as we entered a very large area. The blonde and his minion spotted us, and shot us a glare. I returned the favor, more harshly. "I'm not hungry." I muttered and sat in the farthest corner away from the blonde. Still, I could see him out of the corner of my eye, staring at me like I was a piece of molded candy and he wanted to throw me out the door. Cina came back with a plate full of what looked like, an expsensive dinner at the most elegant resteraunt. Cina seemed to be enjoying the food. The blonde was still staring, and he was talking to his minion about us, I think. I was only picking up tidbits of it.

"The black haired one seems like a total bitch." Was one thing I heard.

"Mello," the minion spoke, "they're new here. Why do you have to treat every new kid like trash?" He kept staring as his DS. So the bitch's name is Mello, I'm guessing.

". . .if the sandy blonde one wouldn't have stared me down like I was a criminal, I would've been fine." He crossed his arms. Again, I caught him glaring, but i made to where I could see what they were doing, but not let them see me stare.

"They seem nice." the minion spoke once again. "Can you not give them a chance?" Mello rose, with a piece of chocolate in his hand. i immediately thought about my stash of candy and chocolate in my room. My eyes widened in fear, I stood, and ran to our room without thinking. Footsteps followed behind me. I turned my head, seeing the blonde and redhead behind me.

" Stalking me?" I snapped instantly without thinking. Mello chuckled.

"Why did you run?" He stepped closer to me. I backed up to the wall, even though I was in the the middle of hallway.

"I. . .had. . .to. .pee." My face turned slightly red from not being able to think of an excuse as fast as I normally could. Mello, scared the beejavus outta me. He was intimdating, and I couldn't think straight.

" 'Had to pee' my ass." Again he stepped closer. "I'm going to ask you again. Why the fuck were you running?" He stared at me intensely. I chewed on my lip.

"I really had to pee. Now if you'll take your little blonde ass someplace else, that would be great." I glared. Like a ninja, I suddenly jumped in my room, slamming the door in Mello's face.

"Damn bitch!" I heard him scream, and the footsteps took off again until I heard no sound of them.

I did my victory dance, and went straight for my candy stash, grabbing a bag of Skittles and a chocolate bar. Whammy's is going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kairi**_

I own nothing, blabitty blah blah... This is the last thing im writing today, but thisll make... 7 chapters in one day. theyre all different stories though. =3

(_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_)

_Chapter 3_

``_Cina_``

About 10 minutes ago, Coco had come back from her sudden run from the cafeteria. We'd been sitting here, as usual, when she suddenly flew off. She didnt tell me where she went, so I didn't bother asking. If she wanted me to know, shed tell me.

So, we were sitting here, with me eating actual food, and her eating sweets, silently. Which is odd, cuz both Coco and I are insanely insane and talkative. Im just really tired, so my mind is completely blank, but Coco slept on the way here, so i dunno whats wrong with her. I contemplated the reasons as I chewed my steak, but eventually shook the thoughts off, because they were getting insane. I mean, unicorns cant be involved...

I finish eating, so we headed back upstairs to our room. My bare feet slap the ground as me walk, and Cocos crunching of her candy echos everywhere, so I ponder the thought of being ninjas. We would never really survive as ninjas, because of obvious reasons. Id rather not die because im not quiet, thankyouverymuch.

She flings herself at her bed the second the door opens, and I lazily make my way in after her. Glancing at the clock, I find that its only 8, so it'd be pointless to go to bed. I glance at Coco to see her digging around in her bad and I sigh.

"Whered you pack the videogames?" And thats how I spent my first night at Whammy's Orphanage.

Im woken up by a bang. For obvious reasons, I shoot up out of my bed, knocking out about 50 brain cells when I hit the bottom of the top bunk. Im disoriented for all of 2 minutes before Im finally able to see again. And then, I see what woke me up.

Coco.

She had apparently jumped off the top bunk or something and hit one of the desks, resulting in the avalanche of books and chair and desk and sister.

Shes a genius.

At breakfast I force my sister to eat actual food. She choses Lucky Charms cereal. Why? Because they're "_Magically Delicious!"_

Que facepalm.

But anyways, while she stuffed her face with Lucky Charms, I slowly ate my Cheerios, as to not choke like she is at the moment. After slapping her back and making sure shed live, I continued in my observation of the other children.

There were the typical groups. I spotted goths, freaks, geeks, preps, jocks, and all the others. Then there were odd ones like the black haired girl in the corner over there, and the white haired boy whos about our age, but still has toys with him. Then theres the boys who showed us the cafeteria yesterday. Noone sits anywhere near them, probably because the blonde's so violent. The red heads not even eating, hes still playing his DS.

"Lucky Ducky..." I think as my sister grabs my arm and drags me outside.


	4. Chapter 4

-_**miki.**_ here ! My chapter now muahahaha.

-disclaimer blah blah blah blah blah- I stay with my warning about smothering you with jam if you steal anything. Enjoy !

(_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1)_

_Chapter_

4

_Coco._

So within the second day at Whammys I've managed to almost kill myself twice. Damn lucky charms. Anyways, Cina and I are sitting outside, and I'm looking around every five minutes to see if Mello is outside. After yesterday's run in with him, I doubt I'll ever do that again.

"There he is." I thought aloud. Cina snapped her neck to me.

"Who is this 'he'? Does Coco have a boyfriend so soon?" she shot me a look.

"If you knew him, you would shut your damn mouth. I fucking hate that kid. Mello, I think is his name." I pointed right at him, with the minion beside him. She just nodded and went back to doing whatever it is she does.

"Hey, blackie !" a voice shot in my direction. "Whatre you doing over there? Come play with us!" Mello shouted.

"Don't worry about him. There's a 70% chance that Watari or Roger will catch him teasing you and he'll get in trouble." a little boy to my far left said quietly. He was working on a puzzle, and seemed quite into it.

"I guess I'll just wait for that chance." I sighed. Mello started walking over to us. His minion wasn't paying attention to Mello and ran to catch up with him.

The kid next to me got up and went back inside. Guess I wasn't the only one who was intimidated by him.

"Hello, ladies." Mello smirked. I ignored him, until he was dramatically sitting in front of me, snapping off a chocolate bar, piece by piece.

"Can you stop that? It's really annoying." I looked up from behind my knees to his face suddenly close to mine. It startled me.

"Listen, I don't know who you are-" he started but I cut him off.

"Hi, I'm Coco. I'm here because we're the only family we have left to each other. So please, continue to rant about me, even though I have done nothing to your little blonde ass. You don't even fucking know me enough to judge me, so don't even." I spat in his face. Mello looked surprised.

"You did have that coming." the redbreast minion spoke from behind his DS.

"Thanks, gamerboy." he flashed me a quick smile, if I would've blinked I would've missed it. Mello started to talk but I cut him off with my hand. "let's make a deal. You stay out of my way, I stay out of yours. You don't talk to me, I don't talk to you. Got it?" I stood up, looking him dead in the eye. He slowly nodded like this has never happened before. I swung my shoulder length black hair backwards, hoping to hit him in the face with.

Cina stood, following after me and we made our way back to the room. I was satisfied knowing I just took down the toughest guy here, and now my twin and I would have some respect from the other kids.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kaiirrriiii~!**_

Its late right now, and Im kinda sugar high, so I have no idea if itll kill my writing or not. Try and enjoy!

I Own Nothing, exept Cina, and Miki owns Coco.

(_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_)

_Chapter 5_

_ Cina_

After Coco and Mello fought (or got in a screaming match...) yesterday, Coco has been high off something.

No joke, shes scaring me.

Its like she thinks that since she blew up on Mello and hes not bugging us, that makes her invincible, and noone will bother us. And, sadly, the second parts right. I tried to ask a kid where the closest bathroom was this mornin, and she ran away screaming.

Not kidding.

So, here we are, in our room,(because if we go anywhere else, we scare the little kids...) me playing videogames, and Coco reading online. I cant focus on my videogame, though, and I keep dieing. Honestly, how evil is this Mello guy if this happens if he lets you go? I shiver at the thought and Coco speaks up.

"Y'know, if you let it bug you, you wont be able to enjoy the freedom," She states, still reading, "Soon enough theyll get over it, and well get jumped or something." I almost facepalm at how calmly she says that.

"But, why are they so scared? If they're this scared of us just because you yelled at him and he didn't attack you, how scary IS he?" I wonder, cursing as Link falls in lava once again. She hums quietly.

"Hmm, I guess he can be scary. But I can be scary too, and so can you, if you get up wrong or something. Nah, nevermind, your just scary." She smirks, and I throw one of my pillows at her, hitting her in the face and knocking her backwards. She laughs, and I smile, enjoying these siblingly moments.

Her laughter automatically silences when theres a knock on the door. We have our regular staring contest, and she loses this time. She grumbles as she hops off her bunk and saunters to the door. I turn back around and try to make sure Link doesnt die again as she answers it.

"What?" She snaps at whoever it is. I dont even bother to wonder why she sounds so rude, because she has a big dislike for alot of the kids at Whammy's. I do, however, wonder why the answering voice sounds so familiar. Where have I hear that before? "Hmmm, hasnt been too long ago, maybe its- CRAP, LINK!" And my thoughts are automatically back on my game as I realize the prickily monsters are back, and Links been swarmed.

My efforts were in vain, however, because Coco chose this time to come back.

"Cina!" She screaches, probably not for the 1st time, "Move your butt! Roger wants to speak to us about our classes, so he sent Near to show us to his office." She kicks the Wii remote out of my hand, effectivly killing Link. I glare up at her, and she just grins at me.

"You coulda just said so. Didnt need to kill me. Ass." I curse, stretching. She just shruggs, before turning to the door, where I suddenly notice the white haired boy from the lunchroom. I smile sheepishly at him.

"Hola, muchacho." He raises his arm to twist his hair, staring at me.

"Hello." Is all he says, before we begin our awkwardly silent trip to Roger's office.

"...So, here are your schedules, goodbye." Roger hands us slips of paper and pushes us out of his office. I stretch again. Hed lectured us about classes and detention and troublemaking for an hour before kicking us out, and to be honest, i wasnt listening after minute 3.

Coco is staring at her schedule with an odd look on her face, and I cant tell if she likes her classes or hates them. I shrug to myself, and glance at my paper.

1st - Calculus/Differential Equations

2nd - Physics/Chemistry

3rd - Heath and PE

Lunch

4th - Anthropology/Psychology

5th - Art

6th - Acc. English

7th - Languages - Arabic, Japanese, Hungarian

I blink at the timetable, because DANG these look hard. I look over at Coco, hoping that ive at least go ONE class with her. She looks at me and I smile sadly.

"Got any of my classes?" I show her my schedule, and she stares at it for a minute, before frowning.

I almost have a panic attack. I mean, we both got accepted here, right? Ive always had classes with my sister, ALWAYS. Shes gotta have at least one with me... Right?


	6. Chapter 6

-_**Miki**_'s back. :3

-insert lame disclaimer- threat goes hereeee. Now I'm a little tired and typing most of these chapters on my iPod, sorry for an autocorrect fails and stuff of that matter. Have fun

_(Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1)_

_Chapter 6._

_Coco._

I stared at my schedule. I had all the same classes as Cina. Just off by one period.

"We have lunch together." I elbowed her. She looked at me with a face of pure rage.

"I'm gonna kill Roger." she growled. Instinctively I grab her arm and drag her back to our room. Catching the frightened eyes of the kids, and Mello's eyes made me feel slightly happier, considering my sister is a fighter when's she in rage, and our room is almost at the end of the hallway.

"CINA. CALM THE FUCK DOWN." I screamed after getting her in and the door shut. She was acting so abnormal.

"why should I? I can't go this long without seeing you!" she crossed her arms. A knock appeared at the door.

"who is it?" I singsonged my voice so I wouldn't sound too mean.

"it-it's M-Mello." his voice shook from behind the door. I quickly swung it open. He didn't seem scared at all. Maybe he was good at hiding his emotions like I was.

"What do you want?" I glared. He handed me a piece of paper, that was his schedule.

"Roger wants the older kids to compare schedules." he crossed his arms. His minion wasn't with him. Strange.

"Cina, grab your schedule and get over here !" I hollered over my shoulder to my Zelda crazed sister. She paused her game and got up. That's the first time she's ever got up from Zelda after one yell. We all started comparing classes, even though I had none with my sister, and she had none with Mello, I on the other hand...

"We've got every single class together." me and Mello whispered.

"uh-ohhh." Cina rocked on her heels, spun around and ran back to her game.

"Well this is pretty awkward now." Mello sighed and rubbed the back of his head. I shook my head and handed him back his schedule. "Don't think about trying to get it changed. I've tried it before." and with that I slammed the door in his face. Why? Why me? Of all the two people in the entire orphanage to share the same schedule, it's me and Mello. The guy I've absolutely despised since day one. What kind of twisted fate is this?

"what're you gonna do about him, Coco?" she sighed. "Just don't do anything drastic, I really don't want to be living on the streets." she shook her head. "Damn it, Link."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Cina. I don't know." the room was spinning, I needed to lay down, but I was too angry to do anything. Mello hasn't won this yet. Sharing the same schedule, maybe I could take more power over him. I wasn't about to lose this quick.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kairi**_ again. Its way to late to be writing, I swear. But _**Miki**_ said I can go to sleep for another hour, so blah. Go die_** Miki**_. Die.

Anyways, theres an invisible disclamer here. And it also says to ignore any spelling mistakes n junk cuz im tired.

Enjoy.

_(Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1)_

_ Chapter 7_

_Cina_

I swear he did it on purpose.

Roger, the hater of all things childlike and cute, gave me no classes with my sister.

None.

Zip, nada, zilch, NONE!

Ive always had practically all my classes with her. Now, I only have lunch with her. Whats worse is that she has all her classes with Mello. ALL OF THEM. They're gunna blow up a classroom or something, and i wont be there to stop them.

If Roger mysteriously falls out a window, it wasnt me.

Even worse is that my classes look way more advanced than the ones ive taken before. Im worried ill be that dumb blonde in the back, and I hate that. Just like I hate preps, and vegetables, and cleaning, and...

Yeah, you get the point.

Coco acts like its no big deal, but MY GOD! Ill be all alone! I dont make friends, im not good at that like she is. I freak people out with my awkwardness. Or my anger, which i apparently did earlier. I admit, I was angry, but did I really scare all the kids in the hallway, even MELLO?

According to Coco? Yes.

My thumbs fly across my Gamecube controler in silence, as the catch phrases of my character are heard from the speakers. Coco had thrown a small fit after Mello announced that they have all the same classes, and was currently outside blowing off steam. My way of getting out my anger was playing videogames, a semi-violent kind. Not the ones that make you violent, the ones that arent violent enough to egg my anger on. You know what im talking about, right?

"HEALING CIRCLE!" One of the characters yell, and a few others yell back their thanks. Ive played through this game a few times, and its become almost second nature to me. Ive almost memorized catch phrases, so I think i need more games. Sheena dies again, and make a mental note to switch her out for Presea.

A knock on the door causes me to put down my contoler. I stand up from my crouch on the floor and answer the door nervously. You cant blame me, seeing as the last few times I opened the door, I was faced with an angry blonde.

It was just the minion.

I stared at him for a minute, wondering why he was here. He was just standing there playing his DS. He suddenly shoved a piece of paper in my arms, muttering about Roger and Schedules. I figure hes here to compare Schedules. I look at it, and im surprised.

"You've got everything I do." I deadpan, staring at him. He pauses his game, staring back. His goggles block his eyes, but Id believe their wide. I guess hes as shocked as I am. This is almost as bad as Mello and Coco having the same classes.

"Well, guess Ill see you later then." Is all he says before he grabs his schedule and saunters off. I stare after him, surprised by his abrupt deparcher. A tap on my shoulder distracts me. I see Near behind me, holding two schedules.

"We have the first 3 classes together." He says before handing me my schedule again and sliding off.

Well, I guess thats ok- Wait, where'd he get my schedule from?

Cookie for whoever recognises her videogame. =)


	8. Chapter 8

Tis _**Miki**_. I'm sort of pissed off that I have to RETYPE this whole chapter because _**Kairi**_ doesn't know how to save things. -_-

**(This is _Kairi_, and since Im the one uploading, i think I have a right to explain._ Miki_, Oh lookie thats not my name, emails her chapters to our shared email. She did so, and THEN she decided to delete ALL our emails. And then I tried to find it in our trash bin, and it wasnt there. So she says its my fault cuz I didnt get on there to get the story automatically, I was asleep, and that I couldnt save it. Cheeaaah, all my fault. -.- On another note, I have no idea what those ?'s are,Im guessing those are the breaks, so im leaving them. One reason why is that I dun feel like going through and deleteing them.)**

This might be shorter than what I originally wrote, but it still has the same main concepts and events I wanted to include this chapter.

I'm sorry, it's like, a line then break, line then break. It was much longer on my iPod. xD I'll try to do better next time, and type on a computer, not on a device the size of the mouse.

-disclaimer- -serious threat- enjoy.

?

_(Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1)_

_ Chapter 8._

_Coco._

?

I'm pissed. Raging. Angrier than the angry birds in the app on my iPod. And if I were a bird with no wings and using a slingshot to get around, I'd be pretty angry to.

?

"Coco? If that's your name." a voice grumbled. I looked up slightly to see Mello's minion half an inch from me. "you should really watch where you're going. You almost killed Link." I rolled my eyes.

?

"Maybe if you would stay off that damn DS, and actually pay attention to the hallway. You would find that your on my side of the hall to get to my room." He shook his head and pushed his a piece of paper in my face. I checked over it. No classes at all, thank god.

?

"Well?" he paused his game and looked up at me. He was wearing these weird goggle things, that I'd never noticed.

?

"No classes at all." I sighed relieved. At least I only had to deal with Mello.

?

"Weird. I have every class with you sister, she is your sister right?" he went back to his game and before I could respond, he was gone. What kind of black magic is this? What was this stunt Roger was trying to pull? I wanted to go straight in his office an demand a different schedule, but Mello's voice rang through my head.

?

"Don't bother trying to get it changed, I've done tried." had he really? Or was it just a scam for him to take back over? I realized I've been just standing in the middle if the hallway long enough and probably look mental, so I took off to my room.

?

Cina was, as usual, playing some game I could never understand.

?

"You've been gone a while." she said, monotone. I stared at her, creeped out. I'd rather hear Mello screaming at me, than my sister do her zombie voice.

?

"Yes. . .I ran into minion a few minutes ago. He said you guys had the exact same schedule also?" I pondered. What could Roger be up to and doing this to us?

?

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty creepy too. Near has his first three classes together. And I'd still like to know how the hell he got my schedule!" she shook her head. "damn it, stop dying you idiotic people." I wasn't even going to ask about the Near part.

?

"Cina. Have I ever told you how weird you are?" pinching the bridge of my nose I shook my head and climbed on my bed.

?

"Everyday. For the last 10 years." she laughed. I joined her, when there was a knock at the door. She didn't attempt to have our usual staring contest to get the door. I jumped down, almost face planting into the floor. The door opened before I could reach it.

?

"Hello?" a little white head poked through the door. It was just Near. "Oh hi. I didn't know if anyone was home. I need to talk to you about something. ." I took that as a pause where I insert my name.

?

"Coco." I smiled. He nodded and went straight for the couch, sitting in a very odd position. He was laying his head on one knee pulled close to him, and the other leg was twisted in a weird position next to him. I bet that has to hurt sometimes.

?

"I've noticed that you and and Mello have the same schedule." he twisted a piece of his hair. "there's a 50% chance that Mello requested this to happen for revenge. Not many people have the guts to tell him off like you did, but the other 50% is that Roger heard about the fight and he's doing this in hopes you two won't cause any trouble." he stared blankly at me.

?

"Why does Mello always have to get his way?" I shook my head.

?

"It's because of me." he bluntly said. I gasped a little. Near looked very smart but I would never think that Mello could be intimidated by such a small boy.

?

"How?" I asked confused. I just couldn't see Mello and him competing. Near was too. . . .Quiet.

?

"You know how they put the rankings up?" he still twisted his hair. I nodded slowly. I'd heard a lot of horror stories about the rankings-people running away because of low ranks, one killed themselves because the couldn't handle being compared to L. I even heard about one escaping and becoming a psychotic murderer. Maybe I'm just confusing stories.

?

"Yeah, me and Cina aren't on the rankings yet." I growled. We'd taken a bunch of tests before we came here. I figured we'd already be up there.

?

"That's too bad. Anyways, I come in first, Mello's second and Matt's third." he shifted his twisted leg a tad. "Mello hates losing, and being compared to me. He's angry that you've basically taken his spot as "toughest person at Whammys"." he air quoted then scoffed.

?

"Thats so. . . . .pathetic !" I bolted up, startling Cina and getting Link killed. She yelled at me, but I didn't pay attention. When did she switch games anyway?

?

"Yes it is. But it's going to be fun with how competitive he can get. Good luck." Near disappeared. I held in a rage scream. How much immature could this kid get? There was only one thing I had on my mind, and that was to stop Mello's plans. Whatever they were gonna be.

"Coco, what is it with you and competition?" Cina glared at me through her black loading screen. "Ever since we were little, you've had to be better than someone. You're just about as immature as Mello is." She shook her head. I grabbed a bag of Jolly Ranchers and a small chocolate bar and plopped on the couch. "And if you don't stop eating that junk, you're gonna die from diabetes, before we'll be released from here."

"Well, if you don't stop playing those video games you're gonna end up in isolation. Talking to your fictional characters, who will never respond." I bit into the chocolate. It was somewhat cold, but still melted in my mouth. I loved it like that.

"But seriously, why are you taking him so seriously? It's not like we're in line to L's successor's too, ya know. Depends on where we are on the ranking." She turned and faced me. I nodded, and continued to day dream into a candy land, with little people and animals made of chocolate, that wanted me to eat them. Eventually, I passed out on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kairi**_

Ive got a phycopathic Cat licking my elbow. Yeah, Really.

Disclaimer Goes... Here.

No stealing.

Oh, and I just found out that the story name we chose origionally wont fit when uploading. So, The story's name will be different on chapters than the actual name... Got that?

And sorry for the shortness of my chapter. Ive seriously got a Zelda game on pause. .

_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1_

_ Chapter 9_

_Cina_

Ive died 16 times this morning.

On Zelda, and Tales of Symphonia, and Spyro, and Fire Emblem, and like 6 times on Sims...

And Im not happy.

School starts tomorrow, so Coco and I are sitting side by side, trying to enjoy being together before were harshly ripped away from eachother for the rest of our lives.

And Im NOT being dramatic, at all.

But, the problem with sitting beside Coco, is that she distracts me. Weither it be with food, or violence, or any other thing, it makes me die. And shes lucky I havent attacked her yet. I just might, with the way shes cracking that chocolate bar while she plays Temple Run on her ipod- I friggin LOVE temple run, damn it!- likes shes queen bee and I dont matter.

Stupid correct sister.

Anyways, im freaking out because shes gunna blow something up. No, she hasnt told me so, but she has ALL her classes with Mello, and all the ones after lunch with Near, and NONE with me. None. I have ALL my classes with the Minion, and the 3 before lunch with Near. We all have lunch together.

Y'know, I still dont know Minions name. Will he be offended if I just call him Minion?

For that matter, If Roger dies, will our schedules change?

Waaaiiiit, Wheres Coco? My head snaps around as I realize shes left me.

"Coco?" Can you tell by now im very dependant on my sister? Only sometimes, but we ARE twins, and I AM the youngest, and I have seperation issues. Its why I follow her around sometimes. You understand, dont you?

But, where'd she go?

I found her.

She was sneaking out the back door, and she got caught by a lunch lady who turned her into Roger.

Apparently, she ran outta sweets. So, like a genius would, she decided to go into town and steal candy, or something, cuz were broke and she deffinately couldnt BUY it.

Roger gave her a long lecture, and a bag of sweets, like an idiot. She came back to our room smiling as she told me what happened. I told her she was crazy and we had a debate about how crazy she is compared to me. We couldnt figure it out, so she went to bed. Me? Well, I havent saved Zelda yet!

At 4:30 AM she hit me with a book and dragged me to bed mumbling about stupidity and school.

I awoke to a thump. I didnt jump up, and I simply laid there for a minute. By now, I knew that Coco had fallen off her bed and knocked some stuff over. We'd started to plan for that, so the desk and the books were now at the foot of the bed, not beside it.

Now she just knocked over her books she had on her bed. And maybe My DS, But i try not to think about that.

Id realized early on, that if i move, her half-awake state of mind deems me a threat, and shell attack me. Weve started to plan for that, too, and now I had a baseball bat beside me, and I knew not to move for about 3 minutes.

Our mornings are perfectly normal.


	10. Chapter 10

-_**Miki**_ hurr. I know I should be starting chapter 3 of Sister Dearest, but I'm unintelligent at the moment, so I can't be L and Beyond Birthday with their big words and such. xD anyways, I read over my chapter 8 and I apologize for the question marks between each break. I have no clue how the hell they got there.

-disclaimer. -threat. Enjoy. ^.^

_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1 _

_Chapter 10._

_Coco._

Framed. I was framed by the damn lunch lady. Who would think I, the great escape artist Coco would get caught by a lunch lady? Apparently Roger did.

"Now, I know you're new here and everything Coco, but you still have to ask to go somewhere. The rules apply to every newcomer that walks through the door. ." I stopped listening there. I'd managed to make it on to the roof a few times. So, I thought going through the backdoor would be simple. But, I think someone else shares the roof with me. There's always tons and tons of cigarette butts up there. Maybe it's a worker, maybe it's a student. I'll never know.

"I'm sorry, no one really told me the rules around here, and I really can't go long without my candy. Or chocolate." I said, half meaning the first part, and dead serious on the last.

"Fine." he reached into his drawer. My first instinct was to kick him away from drawer and see what was in there, if he was going to hurt me with something. I fought the urge to.

"What? What is it?" I tiptoed over, and he pulled out a bag of candy. There were tons of chocolate bars hidden in the bottom.

"These really are for Mello, but I'll fix him up another bag." I smiled. Wait. He did NOT just say that was for Mello.

"Mello?" I looked at Roger.

"I sent him to gather you and Cina the first day. He's a got a bit of an attitude, but he's a really nice kid when you get to know him." he handed me the bag. Bit of an attitude my ass, he always seemed like he hated it here and there was always something stuck way to far up his ass. I nodded, and walked away. "Try to come talk to me, when you run out. Don't try to sneak off again, please?" I heard his voice plea.

"Got'cha!" I raised my arm and gave him a thumbs up, before running back up to my room. I really didn't want Mello to see me with his bag of chocolate.

"Coco? Where the heck have you been?" Cina screeched as soon as I walked in.

"Roger gave me candy." I skipped over to my candy drawer. It's practically empty except for the stray jolly ranchers here and there. I opened the bag and poured it in. It wasn't that big of drawer, but there was so much candy in the bag it almost overflowed. Maybe it was just the giant chocolate bars in there.

". . . . . . .damn." was all Cina could say. I smirked happily with an oversized chocolate bar, an climbed back up on my bed. Somewhere between the half the bar and the end, I fell asleep.

Then sometime after 4 in the fucking morning I was awoke by the sounds of buttons clicking, and people screaming. Cina was still on her damn video games. I picked up a small book, from my area down at the bottom of my bunk and threw it at her. She looked up at me evilly and turned her game off. I'm guessing she saved it, or else she was gonna kill tomorrow at lunch.

"We've got school in a few hours, get your ass to bed. You can live without your stupid videogames for one night" I mumbled agains the wall. Her bed squeaked as she got it in.

Sometime during the morning, I had awoken, but not fully awoken, and was on the floor. I noticed a pile of books scattered everywhere, and subconsciously reminded my self to pick them up later. The next time I'd remember this note, I would be day dreaming, or sleepwalking. I rubbed my eyes, now being fully awake. Cina was staring at me.

"Morning sunshine." she whispered. She rose from her bed when I realize that we couldn't see anything, except for the small ray of morning that peeked from our shades. I ran for the light switch and prepared for the blinding light. As soon as I flicked it upwards, I covered my face, leaving Cina without a warning and to hear her muffled screaming into a pillow about how I was an awful twin, blinding her like that. I laughed at her dramatic-ness.

"Up! Up! It's time for school." I glanced at the clock. It was only 9. What time did the classes start anyways? 10. They started at 10, I suddenly remebered. "WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO GET READY. GET YOU ASS UP, CINA." I started flipping out. It normally toon me an hour to get ready. I grabbed everything g I needed, since I had token a shower yesterday, I didn't need one. I didn't know about Cina though. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, since they suited me the best, and a white half shirt with a black and white tiger on it. I ran to the bathroom to claim it.

"Coco ! Hurry, I have to pee." Cina started her usual morning rants. I hadn't even changed out of my pajamas yet. I plugged in the straighter, and grabbed the black bag in the cabinet, which contained both mine and Cina's make up. I undressed quickly, but had trouble putting my jeans on.

"God, tell me I haven't gained any weight since I got here." I mumbled. He answered by making me look at the button and zipped which were still done. I sighed in relief and undid them, slipping the jeans on in comfort, and redoing the zipper and button.

"Coco, hurry up!" Cina yelled. "I'm already dressed and I'm about to piss on myself." she was banging on the door now.

"I'm almost finished!" I said as I slipped into a black undershirts and pulled the half shirt over top of it. Before I could open the door all the way, Cina busted in and pushed me out. You'd think 'cause we're twins shed handle me being in their with her while she peed so I could do my make up. But nooooo, she can't. She opened the door and pulled me back in. We did our make up in silence, switching products out with each other. I was working on my eyeliner when there was a bang on the door, startling me, and making me poke my self in the eye. Talk about pain.

"Hurry up you slow ass bitches !" a voice screamed. I'm just gonna guess it was Mello. "I know black doesn't know where any of the classes are, and I'll have to show her around !" he chuckled.

"Go away. I can find them on my own. And my names Coco, damn it!" I screeched and returned to my eyeliner and mascara. You'd figure since we just live in the school, we'd wear our pajamas and shit everywhere. Not us. Well, at least not me. I liked to make an impression, 'cause I'm slightly serious about school. I blinked a few times, letting the mascara and liner settle in. It had been days since I put any on. My foundation and such were still drying, but I didn't care.

"Coco, hurry the fuck up. Roger told me I was to show you around. And trust me, I'm not one bit happy about." I rolled my eyes. He was such a horrible liar.

"I can find the classes myself. Go on, Mello." I walked to the door and hit it once, hoping to startle him some. I packed some shorts and a shirt for gym, just in case it was P.E and not health. I slid my black flats on, and suddenly remembered I needed shoes for gym, and grabbed a pair of converse from my bag. Cina followed me out the door, Mello still standing there, with minion beside him.

"Let's go. If we're late. It's your damn fault." Mello spat at me. I rolled my eyes. He took of walking, and I grabbed a bag of skittles from my bag, trying to keep up. Cina had to jog sometimes, to keep up with us. His minion stayed right at his side.

"We go this way." minion spoke out to Cina. I had forgotten they shared the same schedule also. I waved sadly to her we parted our separate ways.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, and not paying attention where I was, Mello spoke. "We're here." he muttered and burst into the classroom. I followed a few feet after him.

"Good morning Mello." the teacher greeted him. He crossed his arms and muttered, "yeah, yeah." or something. The teacher turned towards me. The teacher was female and spoke in a a gentle voice. She seemed like she was in her mid-30's maybe a tad bit older.

"Who are you, young lady?" she smiled at me. I felt eyes of the whole classroom on me. And the classroom was huge, so it was untelling how many kids were in here.

"My names Coco. Me and my twin just got here recently." I shook her outstretched hand I didn't notice was there til now. She turned both of us towards the class. I was right, there were alot of kids. I started blushing.

"Class, this is Coco. She's just arrived here recently." the teacher spoke. I realized she never told me her name. "Now go find a seat somewhere." she gave me a little push. I decided to sit as far away from Mello as I possibly could. I ended up sitting in the main back row, with Mello just 5 seats in front of me. I missed Cina terribly and I wondered how she was getting along with minion. I sighed quietly to my self, as the teacher started talking about what we were going to be doing within the first few days.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kaiiiriii**_. Remember that cat from chapter 9? Cheah, I think I made her mad. . Im kinda scared shell murder me in my sleep. She be crazy, ask **_Miki_**. She sits, and stares like a... a... CREEPY THING!

I own Cina, and technically Coco. Nothin else.

_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost 1$_

_ Chapter 11 **3**_

_Cina_

Coco takes foreevveerrr in the bathroom. I swear, she must sit there thinking, "Hmmm, how much longer can I delay Cina's morning pee before she busts down the door?" Seriously, I think she does.

I can hear her getting all frustrated over her pants. She didnt gain weight, ill bet those pants shrunk or something. Mine are fine. My lovely, normal baggy pants. My shirt was good too, but that might be because its baggy too. But, its got chibi Link on it. Adoraabblleee~

After Coco FINALLY gets dressed and I pee, we do our makup together. I honestly dont get how people sometimes mix us up. For petes sake, HER HAIR IS BLACK! She dyed it because everyone kept mistaking her for me. But, I dont think she needed to dye her hair. It should be painfully obvious whos who, because of our attitudes and fashion choices.

Im have more of a geeky clothing choice, and hers is more punk, I guess. Im just lazy, really. I dont see the point in messing with all that crap, Coco has lectured me on it before.

Mello and the Minion are at our bathroom door. How the heck did they get in our room, and how the heck did they know we were in here. Coco and Mello practically have a fight through a closed door, and I start to seriously doubt they'll survive the day.

We split groups eventually, and I resist the urge to glomp Coco. 3 hours, without her? Oh, god! Good thing i brought my DS.

"Think theyll live?" I question the Minion, and he looks at me, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, they'll live, but I dunno about anyone caught in the cross fires." I nod, and my brain thinks up 100's of cenarios in the amount of time it takes to get to our class.

I dont pay attention much to what the teacher looks like, because I honestly dont care. I dont usually pay attention to people in general. She greets "Matt" so, im guessing thats Minions name. She then looks at me, and asks me to introduce myself to the class.

"You can call me Cina. I recently arrived with my twin, Coco. Hi." I greet blandly, before heading to the seat in the back as told. I realize boredly that I sit by the window and have Matt on my right, Near sits in the front.

Class is boring as heck, and I wish I had Coco in here. My DS only provides so much entertainment when after ive beaten the game 4 times.

Lunch FINALLY came.

I sit near Matt in all my classes, and Near sits next to me in 3rd. Its like the entire thing is planned out.

But at the moment, I dont care. Im practically running to the cafeteria, looking for Coco. I stop at the double doors, probably causing a traffic jam, but I dont care. My eyes scan the entire room, internally panicking when I dont see her, but then...

'THERE SHE IS!' I spot her, and I leap through the air...!

And land on her back.

We fall to the ground in a laughing heap of twiness, and we probably look like freaks, but I think this is probably the longest weve been apart since Birth! No joke.

Eventually we stand, and I spot Mello and Matt nearby, Mello staring at us and Matt at his DS. How is that thing not dead? Im distracted for a moment, until Coco grabs my arm and drags me across the lunchroom, speaking about "Manwitch Monday."

As we get in line, I tell Coco about my classes, and she tells me of all the horrors of hers. Apparently, she tried to sit as far from Mello as possible, but was eventually moved nearby. In. Every. Class. And she rants on and on about how the guy next to her in 3rd is a creeper and wont stop staring at her. I tell her about the wierd blonde in my 2nd class who called me "Love" and followed me around the entire time with his eyes. We laughed about the look on her 2nd period classes teachers face when she told her the correct answer to a question she had asked when Coco was kicking Mello's Chair and playing Temple Run on her ipod.

And for that halfhour in the lunchroom, i feel as if im getting stabbed in the back by a hundred tiny mutant needles.

I later realize that Mello was creepily staring the whole time, and I wonder If she even noticed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Miiiiikiiii**_. The answer to **_Kairi_**'s question about the cat. Yush. Tooo creepy actually. .

-disclaimer. I need a scarier threat. -.-

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost 1$_**

**_ Chapter 12._**

_Coco._

After I'm reunited with my twin at lunch, and her breaking my back by jumping on me. We talked and talked and talked. We're both still confused on how Mello and minion got in our room this morning. Maybe I unlocked it this morning on accident. I have no clue.

"I can't wait until gym." I rub my hands together with an evil smile on my face. "I heard my class will be playing dodgeball, as a "welcome to hell" present from the gym teacher." thank god I'm somewhat in shape and can handle exercise. There's only about 10 minutes left of lunch, and I'm feeling watched as I grab my gym bag. Cina sits next to me like nothings wrong. When the teachers yell to get back to class, the feeling of staring doesn't seem to cease. I ran into the gym, hoping to get away from it. The teacher instructs me to go into the locker room and change. He also does the same to a kid behind me. I turned around, It was just Near.

"Hey Coco!" I'm greeted by a cold voice when I touch the girls locker room door. I turn to see Mello inches from me. "I heard we're playing dodgeball today."

"ya think?" I answered sarcastically. The evil smirk on his face changed to an annoyed frown.

"you'll get it today. I don't believe in hitting girls, but you." he points a finger in my face, centimeters from my nose. "you annoy the fuck out of me, and now, I can take my revenge out on you." I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand from my face.

"stop being so immature. Getting your revenge by pelting me with dodgeballs? Pathetic." I eyed him. "Dodgeball won't do anything to me, it's not like their fucking bullets. And besides, what's it gonna look like to everyone else when you're aiming for the new girl the whole time, instead of everyone else?" I smirked.

He furrowed his brow, bangs covering somewhat of his eyes. "you're such a fucking smart ass."

I laughed and shook my head. "if you'll excuse me, I have to change. I suggest you go do the same, unless you want to get in trouble." I entered the room, hearing his growl fade into the background.

"aren't you the new girl?" a girl with short blonde hair asks. I nod my head and smile.

"I'm Coco." I say, slipping out of my jeans and replacing them with the black ball shorts. I go ahead and put on my converse before changing shirts.

"I go by Kay here. Not the letter, K-A-Y." She smiles. I smile back, and slip off my half shirt, and put on a somewhat tight fitting, faded band shirt. I left the locker room, hearing something about mine and Mello's argument outside of the room.

The teacher greets me with a smile, and already knows my name. I find that creepy. He introduces me when everyone comes out. Mello stands there with his arms crossed. I notice he's the only person wearing sweats.

"We're going to play dodgeball today, class." he says after pushing me away. "now we're going to divide up on teams." Some of the girls clutched on to each other as he tries to make them go on separate teams, but they refuse. He points Mello to the opposite side of the gym, and goes to a different student sending them to the side I was standing near. I hadn't been picked yet.

"hmm, where to put you." he rubbed his black beard. "you look pretty strong." he eyed both teams. "over there!" I headed to where his finger points. To the team. . .where Mello was. I hung my head in defeat. He scowled at me. For the rest of gym, I dodged balls and tried to avoid being Mello's human shield.

After I had changed back into my normal clothes, I overheard the girls talking about Mello.

"his attitude is what makes him so hot !" one squealed. I tried not vomit.

"he acts so rude, but I bet underneath he's so vulnerable and kind." I shook my head.

"you guys know nothing about Mello. He's a cruel and cold hearted person who cares for no one but himself. I can't believe you could sit here and fangirl over him. Trust me, he doesn't give a fuck about no one in this place but him." I scoffed at their wide eyes, and left when the bell rang.

I found my way to Anthropology and psychology pretty easy. That class, nothing special happened. Unless you count her moving Mello right beside me, and him killing me on Temple Run by covering the screen with his hand.

"that's distracting me !" he'd glare. I had my brightness down to the lowest setting and my sound wasn't on. Well, obviously I had my sound all the way down. I'd roll my eyes, tightly grab his wrist, and fling it into his stomach as hard as I could. Sometimes, I'd fling it downward in the hardest way I could.

In Art, we got in a paint fight. And inspired the teacher to let us paint on a person model.

In English, we role-played as enemies. Yeah, ironic isn't it? We got way into the characters, and brought tears to the curly red headed teachers eyes. I think her name was Ms. Denny. I found her very interesting, so she was the only teacher who's name I remembered.

I was the first one back in our room. I lay on the couch, almost asleep until the door suddenly bursts open. I fling my arms up, and roll off into the floor, face first. I was laying to where my head was closest to the door. I looked up to see Cina standing there, face palming at me. She slams the door.

"you didn't hurt my games did you?" she runs to the pile of games at my side.

"yes, Cina. I'm perfectly fine even though I may have damaged my face." I rolled over onto my back and sat up. She eyed me.

"How'd your great plan go in gym?" she crisscrossed her legs and slouched a tad. I pulled my knees close to me and used the couch as a back rest.

"it failed. Teacher guy put us on the same team. Mello tried to use me as a fucking human shield, whenever I got in front of him." She laughed at me, very hard. "it's not funny ! Though Near did manage to hit him once. In the stomach." I chuckled at the memory. "I hit him in the back of the head on accident." she glared at me. "okay, I did it on purpose." I held my hands up in surrender. She laughed again.

"I figured out minions name." she said.

"he has a name?" I gasped.

"It's Matt." she bluntly said. O was instantly brought back to what Near said. "I'm in first, Mello's in second and Matt's in third." was that the Matt he was talking about? The DS absorbed guy? He didn't seem that smart to me.

"I'll never remember that." I got up and jumped on to the metal bar that keeps me from falling off the top bunk. I threw my self over it. Screw ladders.

"I was completely scared I would need to ask for help, and call him minion instead of Matt." she pulled out a game, but I couldn't make out the name of it.

"that would've been bad. Then he probably would've hated you like Mello hates me." I laughed.

"he does nothing but play his DS during the whole class time." she shocker her head.

"throw me a chocolate bar would ya?" I layed my hand over the railing to grab the bar she was fixing to pelt at my face. Suddenly we heard a noise coming up the stairs.

"COCO YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING BITCH." I heard Mello scream. I know, I can tell who it is by his screaming. He can't go two seconds without cussing. I arose from my bed and prepared to meet my doom.

"you know the doors unlocked right? If Mello comes in here, we might as well say our goodbyes right now." Cina picked up her controllers and kissed everyone of them, muttering her goodbyes. She did the same for her games.

"COCO, DAMNIT." I heard him scream from outside.

"the doors probably open." I heard min-Matt mutter.

Mello busted in the room. "WHAT IS THE FUCKING REASON YOU HAVE MY BAG OF CHOCOLATE?" he pointed at my candy drawer, open, revealing the candy Roger gave me the day I snuck out.

"Roger gave it to me." I calmly said. That pissed him off. "and could you please not scream? I have a headache." that pissed him off even more.

"what do you mean. . . . . .Roger fucking gave you that?" he growled. Matt had made himself comfortable on the couch, and watched Cina play. They were both oblivious to Mello's rage fit he was throwing.

"I ran out of chocolate bars and candy, so I snuck out, got caught, and Roger gave me that." I bit into the chocolate that was supposedly Mello's. He glared at me, before grabbing the railing beside my bed and trying to hoist himself up. I decided to put my foot in his face and slam him back down.

"fuck, Mello. You almost landed on me!" Matt said, he jumped to the other side of the couch. I armed myself with my books.

"shut the hell up, Matt!" Mello screamed before picking up a shoe and pelting it at my face. I dodged it an threw the biggest book I had, hoping to hit his face, but satisfied when it pelted his stomach.

"you really wanna fight me Mello? A girl?" I said, as he clutched his stomach. I hope I didn't cause internal bleeding or something. That would be a lot of explaining to do with Roger.

"You. . . .Fucking. . .Ignorant-ass bitch." he stared up at me. I smiled triumphantly. "You WILL regret this one day." he rose up.

"I don't think that day will be anytime within the next 40 years." I rolled my eyes. I never regretted a fight. Even the ones when the loser broke a bone or something.

"Come on, Matt." Matt didn't rise. He had started playing his DS. I was half tempted to throw a book at him too. "MATT." Mello screeched.

"yes, Mello?" Matt looked up casually, just as if his friend didn't get pelted in the gut by my book.

"let's go." Mello was still clutching his stomach, as Matt rose and they left with out a goodbye.

"BYE GUYS, SEE YOU TOMORROW." I called after them.

"SHUT UP." I heard a yell back through the closed door.

Cina looked at me. "Who won?" She blinked at me.

"I did of course. I threw a book into his fucking stomach." I crossed my arms.

"He didn't use any of my games, did he?" she started checking each and every one of her games.

"he used my shoe." I laid back. "it didn't hit me." I smirked. Mello was a challenge to me. I don't give up on challenges easy.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kairi**_

I feel like its the day of my death. I haven't left my bed yet. _

WAH! I just noticed, UNLUCKY NUMBER! OH, JEEVAS, DATS THE NUMBER OF DOOM!

Don't die.

I own nothing.

_**Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1**_

_Chapter 13_

_Cina_

Coco and Mello got in another fight earlier. Only, this time, it was _IN OUR ROOM_. Like, near my games and stuff! I'm about ready to go all ninja on their butts every time they speak to each other. Its getting reaalllyyy old.

Coco ran off soon after, saying something about the outdoors, so i guessed she was either sneaking out again or playing with the other kids. I'm currently outside, and I don't see her with the other kids, so I'm guessing its the former.

Yes, I'm outside.

I'm not completely obsessed with electronics y'know. Its not too warm out, so I decided to come out and draw. I wanted a good vantage point in the yard and decided a tree has a good view, so i decided that a tree would be best. Of course, first I had to climb one.

So, I did. I climbed this big tree in the middle of the yard that had big enough branches to sit comfortably on. I sat there, with my sketchbook, a stolen ipod, and some jolly ranchers I stole from Coco's stash, surveying the yard.

Mmmm, Jolly Ranchers.

There was a group of boys playing some odd version of kickball; I'm pretty sure its not supposed to be that violent. A few girls were making flower things to put in their hair, giggling. I noticed a few older children smoking on the roof, and some younger children playing tag. There were also those few loners that're in every orphanage, sitting in corners and looking unapproachable.

This place has more kids than I thought. Who knew there were so many orphaned genius'?

I definitely didn't.

The back door slammed open, and the entire yard hushed to look. It was the angry blonde and his minion. Mello and Matt. Mello stomped right over to a corner of the yard with the kickball kids, and semi-ordered them into playing it with them. I'm sure some of them will have bruises tomorrow. Matt came over to a stop beneath my tree, and sat with his DS, playing some game I couldn't see.

I reeeaaallllyyy wanted to know what he was playing, so I did the most sensible thing.

I hung upside down right above him to see.

Turns out, he was playing Pokemon.

He had a team of legendary Pokemon! I watched him play, and I was kinda disturbed by how easy it seemed. Once your tough enough the game gets boring.

"That's so boring." He practically jumped out of his skin, flipping his head up to face me.

"When did you get there?" He spoke after a minute, an amused sound to his voice. I grinned at him.

"Ive been here since before you came out. I was just curious over your game so I came down from above." I explained quickly as I started to feel lightheaded.

"Mhmm, what were ya doin' up there?" As he spoke I grabbed onto the branch my legs were on and flipped so I was hanging from my arms and not my legs. I sat my feet on the ground, before crouching beside him.

"Drawin'," I answered, watching as Mello kicked a small boy 'accidently', "How mad_ IS_ he?"

"Very. Roger doesn't have any more chocolate for him right now, your sister tool the last bunch." I nod slowly, and reach into my pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar.

"Give him this for me, Coco gives me a lil' bit of her candy, she says I'm, 'less grumpy' if I'm sugar high." Matt's game still goes on as I hand him the chocolate, but hes looking up at me.

"You act nothing like your sister." Shaking my head as he speaks, I tell him that I am.

"We act similar, shes just a bit less... trusting, maybe? More cautious. Shes kind, she just doesn't show it. I'm mean, I just try and hide it. She likes some games, I like some candy. We're twins, we _CANT_ be opposites." And I decide, I've spent enough time fraternizing with the 'enemy' today, and I jump back into my perch in the tree, effectively ending our conversation.

My drawings all end up with stripes that day.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Miki_**

Nonono,_** Kairi** _you can't die on me ! We haven't even cosplayed yet ! And well, yeah. xD I had this dream, I was Mello. And in those moments of being Mello, I ate. . . . .spaghetti. O.o sweet Jeevas, was wrongs with my subconscious?

-disclaimer. -threat.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1_**

_Chapter 14_

_Coco._

I was on the roof. Sitting there with a bunch of kids smoking. No wonder there were so many cigarette butts up here when I first decided to come up. I bit into my chocolate furiously. A few other boys had tried to get me to take a cigarette, but I thought clean lungs were pretty sexy.

"come on, one smoke won't kill you." A brown haired boy scooted next to me.

"I like the way my chocolate tastes, thank you very much." I broke off another piece.

"you eat chocolate so much like Mello, it's scary." A small blonde haired girl spoke.

I shook my head. "I've always ate my chocolate like this." I stood up to move farther from the group. "Mello eats his, dramatically." they nodded, some of them looked at me dumbfounded. I proceeded to put a small bit in my mouth, and break it off slowly, letting it hang there for a minute. Then proceeded to shove it in my mouth and eat it.

"That's how Mello eats his chocolate." a guy laughed. I noticed a girl in the tree right away. She looked exactly like, Cina. Trust me, I think I know what my twin looks like, even from, whatever height we were. All I know is that I could still see Mello and Matt when Mello stormed out of the door.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." A girl muttered, and lit another cigarette. These kids smoke way too much.

"So, tell me. What were you thinking when you tried to sneak out and Roger caught you?" a boy had appeared next to me. He had black shaggy hair, and baby blue eyes.

"what? How'd you know about that?" I looked at him. I almost dropped my chocolate.

"I watched. I was heading downstairs, and I saw the lunch lady drag you back in." he chuckled. "it was kind of a funny sight. Did Roger not tell you the older kids are allowed to leave this place?"

I stared at him. He couldn't be a creepy person. He was too cute to be creepy. "Roger hardly told us shit. But, I did manage to get the last of Mello's chocolate stash Roger had for him." I bit into the bar again, smirking.

"for such a fragile girl, you sure know how to show your place." he smiled. I pulled my knees closer to me, and buried my blushing face in them.

"just because I'm small and skinny, doesn't mean I'm not a fighter. Why just earlier I pelted a huge ass book into Mello's stomach." I said. My voice was muffled by my hair and knees, but the guy still heard me. He chuckled.

"you are a tough girl." and he left. I figured I had spent enough time up here, and probably had lung cancer from all the secondhand smoke I was receiving.

"you leaving, Coco?" a girl asked me. I looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Cina's probably having a heart attack right now." I walked over to where the balcony was right underneath me. I crawled down to where I hang was just hanging off the side, and started rocking back and forth. When I did decide to let go, 'cause trust me, that's fucking fun to do, I landed right in front of the window and crawled back in.

"Coco?" a voice called after. How the hell did so many people know my name?

"yes?" I spun around on my heels. Kay, the girl from my gym class, was standing there. She was twirling her hair like crazy, and chewing on her lip.

"I wanted to apologize for make you angry in gym." she stared. "You know, when we were being obsessive over Mello? You were right. He is just a big jerk." she crossed her arms.

"nah, it's fine. And I know he's a jerk. Since I've been here, all we've done is fought." I leaned up against the window frame.

"I heard him talking about you at lunch earlier." she said. That set me a blaze.

"talking about me?" I clenched my teeth together until they hurt.

"Mhm. He was talking about how big of challenge you were to him, and stuff like that." she stared at me, blankly.

"well, at least it wasn't nothing bad." I chuckled nervously. "I have to go." and be before she could respond, I was already half way down the stairs to my room.

When I got back into my room, I immediately threw myself on my bed. I grabbed a bar from my pocket and nibbled on it vacantly. Mello saw me as a challenge? Just a challenge.

A smirk creeped across my faces. Well if he wants a challenge, I'll give him a challenge.

"COCO." I heard a voice yell. I instantly thought it was Mello. When Cina busted through the door, I was relieved. Although a raging Cina was almost as bad as a full-blown pissed of Mello.

"yes, sister dear?" I sat up. She glowered at me.

"where the hell have you been?" she was still staring at me.

"on the roof, developing lung cancer from secondhand smoke." I said calmly. She facepalmed at me.

"I thought you snuck off again." she climbed on the ladder. "you should really check in with me before you go somewhere."

"Because you would so climb to the roof with me. You probably would, but you'd bring your DS." I watched her make herself comfortable on the corner of my bed. "it's a really nice place to sit and think. And develop lung cancer."

She laughed, "Yeah. You know Mello's super pissed about you taking his chocolate." I nodded. I knew he was pissed. I found it fucking hilarious.

"can we not talk about Mello?" I laid back. "let's just enjoy the peace until his chocolate rage comes back, and his man-period starts again." we both laughed, and she spread her legs out over the side.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kairi**_

Your subconscious is wiieeerrdd. I once had a dream, where I was Near, but I dressed like Mello and acted like Matt. I had L's brain, and I was Kira. It was so wieerrdd.

Oh, my other psychotic cat came back! IT LIVES! Its got a super awesome eyebrow (do cats HAVE eyebrows?) scar now, but its aliiivvee!

Somthing _ELSE_ I wanna complain about? _STUPID_ thingy-mabobber wont let me put blank lines, and half the time it gets rid of the thingys I use to separate time things! Argh, and I just noticed, so I appologize for the sloppyness in earlier chapters. Imma try and fit it from now on.

I own Cina and Coco, nothin else. Sadly. .

**_Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

_ Chapter 15_

_ Cina_

Okay, so Coco hadn't snuck out again. She had been on the roof, making FRIENDS and getting second hand smoke.

I don't make friends.

I'm not really all that good at it, and Coco has always been my best friend. I had a few other friends once, but that's in the past. I had one who died of cancer, and another who I never saw after she started drugs, and a few others. I guess my choice in friends just always led to heartbreak. **_(Kairi: No, seriously. My bff since Kindergarten's got cancer,but shes alive right now, and another friend I barely talk to cuz shes on drugs and she gets so angry every time I talk to her. =/)_**

Coco's really good at making friends. She might not like them, but for some reason, they LOVE her. I'm just too awkward, and I don't really feel like befriending someone who's gunna abandon me in the end. I don't deal well with being alone. At all.

Separation issues.

But, I understand her need for friends. I'm not exactly fun to hang out with. So, when she told he she was on the roof with some people, I simply told her how worried I had been, in my careless way, and we joked about it.

And when she left again around 4, not saying where she was going, I didn't say anything about it. I guessed she got bored watching me save Zelda in 5 different games... Again.

I did too. So, I decided to go ask Roger for more games. Curfews at 10, and maybe he likes me enough to let me get more games.

...

He didn't.

He said I had to EARN the games. You'd think id have earned them by now, seeing as I haven't attacked anyone, blown anything up, insulted anyone... Ive been a good girl, really.

Fuck Roger, Ill find something else to do.

Maybe Ill ask Matt if i can borrow some of his at school tomorrow. He sure seems like he has alot of games. Maybe hes nicer than Mello and will lend them to me... Or attack me with a stick for daring to suggest he lend me his precious games. I know I might do that if someone asked ME...

But for now, Ill go see what there is to do around here.

The kitchens an obvious no, and unless I wanna see a bunch of people gossiping, so are the bathrooms.

The sitting room is the not-quite-official-make-out-spot, so that's a no, cuz i don't wanna see THAT.

Its raining, and I don't feel like going through all THAT, so outside is a no.

Hallways are blank, that's a no.

Our room is empty, and there's no Coco, that's a no.

The playrooms TV is on a sports show, and half the boys in the orphanage are there. Nears hoarding all the puzzles. That's a no.

Where else IS there? I sigh deeply, and trudge back to our room. I notice my sketchpad, so I grab it along with my paint supplies, and I decide its time to decorate this room. I grin devilishly as I start creating my ideas.

How does Orange and Black sound?

...

I think I did pretty well.

Our walls and ceiling are black, and the trim near the floor and the ceiling are orange. Id started to paint designs and stuff on the wall when I got hungry, so I decided to find food. A glance at the clock told me it was eight, two hours before curfew.

The cafeteria was pretty loud, as usual. So, I got soup, as usual, and sat by myself, as usual.

My life is so boring.

Maybe Coco will help me decorate the rest of our room when she gets back from wherever she is? Or maybe shell kill me. I'm betting, and hoping, on the first one...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Miki._**

I had this dream after I finished the episode where L died, that he reincarnated as me and I killed Light then me and beyond birthday went on jam spree, giving free jam to hobos. .

Wait. Which cat? They're all psychotic. xD

-disclaimer. -threat. Kairi owns Coco my ass !

**_Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

_Chapter 16._

_Coco._

It was raining. Ah, I love rain. No, I don't like to walk in it though. When my hair gets wet, I look like a wet cat that just goti thrown into a vat of electrical stuff. I was sitting on a bench, on a balcony. No, rather laying then sitting. A lot of stuff was going through my head. Why my parents were killed, why I always acted like I needed anger management…

"Hello?" a voice said. I shot straight up and looked over. Mello was standing there. In all his. . .blackness. He stood there for a minute, staring at me.

"Uhm. You're starting to creep me out, Mello." I scooted over to the farthest side of the bench and pulled my knees close to me.

"Sorry." he mumbled and took my movement, as an invitation to sit down. I really didn't want him to, but whatever. I wasn't in a fighting mood. And wait. Did he just apologize? Mello, the almighty spoiled brat, said sorry. To me. The girl he hates. Me. The one who threw a fucking book into his stomach and lowered his reputation on Whammys.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Did you just say 'sorry'?" He looked over at me. I mentally beat the hell out of myself for that. This'll start another fight for sure.

Instead he put his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground. I turned my body to where I could watch him from behind me knees.

"I've been thinking about this rivalry we have going on." he looked up at me. I lowered my face to where only my eyes could be seen, and half my hair was covering my eyes up.

"What about it?" I played with the ends of my jeans.

"it's fucking stupid. I mean, I'm a guy, you're a girl. I don't believe in hitting girls and all, but something came over me, and I just went off." he shook his head and sighed. I wanted to hug him for some odd reason. I usually don't hug enemies.

"I blame this all on me." I blurted. Mello's head shot straight towards me. "if I would've just not let my competitive side come over me, this would've never happened." I sighed.

"No, you're not taking the blame. Matt was right. I always treat new kids like shit, but I've treated you horrible. I guess I kind of saw you as a threat to my ranking and reputation." he laid back against the bench. I gasped a little. A threat? Kay said she'd over heard him talking about me being a challenge.

"Me? A threat your ranking? You're reputation, I can understand. I have a bad temper, but ranking?" I raised my head slightly. "I may be at Whammys, but I'm not that smart to be in second ranking out of the billions of kids here!" I knew there weren't billions of kids, but it fucking felt like it sometimes.

"When I first saw you walk in, you looked pretty damn smart to me. I knew then and there that if you were about as smart as you looked, I'd have to do something about it." he turned his body towards me, and put one leg on the bench, and the other hanging. "I guess we got a bit out of control."

"What about the schedules? Near said there was a 50% chance that you asked for a schedule like that." I laid my head back down.

"What? Near's such a little bitch!" he growled. "you really think I would get the same exact classes as you, when I absolutely hated your guts? That was Rogers fault."

Roger, that old fuck. Isn't he past his expiration date anyways? I wish he'd die already.

"Roger. Man I fucking **(Kairi- I thiiink she ment to put** **"hate" right here...)** him." I muttered. Mello stared straight me.

"you should be grateful about him giving you my chocolate." He didn't flinch at all. I looked at him uncomfortably.

"Sorry. He didn't tell me that it was your last bag." I pushed my hair back. "I never realized it was until you came into my room cursing and throwing stuff at me."

"you hit me in the stomach with a fucking book!" he grabbed onto his jeans tightly. Great, Coco. You're trying to talk to him, and you make him mad.

"you threw a goddamn shoe at my face !" I raised up. We stared at each other for a moment until he looked down and shook his head.

"here we go again." he sighed. "How about let's call it a truce?" he said as he got up, and held out his hand for me to take. I was hesitant about taking it, but after a 30 second debate in my head, I grabbed his hand.

"see you tomorrow, Coco." he said when he released my hand, and walked back in. I stared blankly at the door. What the fuck just happened out here?

I got up and ran back to my room, so scared but yet excited to tell Cina what happened.

"Cina? Cin-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR ROOM?" I stared at the orange and blackness that was now our room.

"don't you like it?" she asked. She had black and orange paint smeared all over her.

"it looks like Halloween threw up in here, but I like it." I gave her thumbs-up. She smiled brightly. "I ran into Mello while I was outside." I began.

"what'd you to do this time?" she rolled her eyes. I continued on to tell her the story of how Mello, my once enemy, was now my bestfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kairi**_

Why are we talking about our dreams? I swear, if it continues ill describe my man eating ape one with the life-giving closets and the explosive mermaid one. Id blow up any readers minds. =D

I remember when you told me about that dreeaamm!

The orange cat, the one who always sits by my couch at like 2 AM while were watchin TV and stares at chu. XD Shes been missing for like 3 days.

I really do need to stop typing so much up here. I apologize for how short my chappies are.

And one last thing, OhMyGosh someone made my story their favorite! I love you, whats your face! I dunno if you'd want your name on here. Haha.

Disclaimer. and I Only said I owned Coco cuz i was getting tired of saying, "I own Cina, Miki Owns Coco" gimme a break. Jeevas.

Spell check keeps trying to correct Miki and Jeevas, but not anything else. _HAHA MIKI_, spell check dun like your name!

**_Place Where the Unhealthy food grows and the videogames cost $1_**

_ Chappah 17_

_._

_Cina_

.

Coco came back later that evening, and promptly screamed when she saw my... err... Edits... to our room. I about had a panic attack thinking she didn't like it, but she did. She just freaked out at first.

.

Her and Mello are apparently Best Friends now after some sappy moment on the roof. I wonder if this means I wont get ripped into billions and billions of itty bitty pieces when I ask Matt if I can borrow a game?

.

Who knows... I'm so tired. My eyelids are drooping, but I don't feel like sleeping. Coco's already passed out on her bed, surrounded by all kinds of candy, but I don't wanna go to sleep yet. I have a bad feeling. Maybe its the nightmares again... I can never remember them, but they scare the bajebus outta me.

.

Nevertheless, my eyes slowly droop closed, and my notebook thumps dully as it connects with the floor.

.

...** (OMIGOSH, The whats their face put ANOTHER STORY of ours on their favorites! I love you even more now!)**

.

.

I awake gasping for air, my eyes frantically rolling around in my head in an attempt to look for some unknown thing. It takes me around 5 minutes to calm down, my heart still beating rapidly. I recognise my sisters deep breathing and the light from our Alice In Wonderland clock. I notice that its around 3 in the morning, and almost slap my forehead again for the very fact that its so early, seeing as how I had school today, and I'm positive I wont be able to sleep now.

.

So, I spent some time studying, lord knows I probably needed to.

.

...

.

I was ready to leave for school before Coco even woke up, so I left her a note about being really hungry, and went ahead to the cafeteria. It was overly crowded for once, barely a free table in sight. I shrugged it off and turned to the lunch ladies.

.

I decided on cereal this morning, and grabbed a bowl of Lucky Charms along with my chosen bowl of Raisin Bran for Coco. While looking for a table, I spotted Mello and Matt.

.

"Oh, what the hell." I thought, walking over. I smiled shyly when Mello looked up.

.

"Uhm, c-can I sit here?" I asked, shrinking in on myself a bit. Mello looked at me for a minute, seemingly peering into my soul.

.

"Your... Coco''s twin, right?" He asked, still staring in that creepy way. When I nodded, he shrugged, "Sure. Whatever." So, I sat.

.

I ate silently while he stared at me, slowly getting more unnerved by the minute. To block out the thought that he was going to murder me in my sleep with a rusty spoon, I turned to Matt and asked a question that could quite possibly get me killed.

.

"Do you have any games I can borrow?" Both him and Mello stared at me as If id just said I knew who had murdered their mother. My turquoise eyes widened and I tried to backtrack, "I-I mean, its fine if you don't, I'm just running low on games, and Coco's getting really bored of watching me beat the same ones over and over and I'm getting bored of them too and I was just wondering and-" I was interrupted by Mello's hand, which connected to his arm, which connected to his face, if you followed it right, which looked annoyed.

.

"Sure."Matt said, in an amused tone again. My attention flew from Mello's face to Matt's, probably looking like someone told me I was getting adopted by the owner of all my favorite games and that they'd buy me anything i wanted.

.

"Yay, Thanks Matt!" I resist the urge to glomp him. He pulls out a few of the tiny DS game packs and opens them, spreading some games out on the table. I look through them, mumbling as I do.

.

"Beaten, beaten, boring, got, beaten, had, beaten, Oh, whats this one?" I pull up a game, and he points out what it is, and I put it back down.

.

This goes on for awhile.

.

...

.

Coco showed up halfway through my decision making and I barely acknowledged her, sliding her cereal over in a gesture to eat. Matt had shown me alot of his games, and Id put about 5 in my borrowing pile. Turns out we have similar tastes in games, and he said I could borrow as many as I wanted, as long as he could come play some games on our TV. I had obviously agreed. I mean, really? Why not?

.

The bell suddenly rang and we rushed to put the games away as my twin scarfed down her cereal. We nodded to each other before we parted, and I sighed happily. I wont be bored in class today!

.

Matt and I raced off to our first period class, and I suddenly realized it was math and my face dropped as I groaned in despair.

.

"Why, Math, Why?" I grumbled, and I swear Matt laughed at me.

.

...

.

Mr Harbin, our Calculus/Differential Equations teacher, gave us about 4 pages of homework and that's when I knew today was gunna be crappy.

.

...

.

In Physics/Chemistry, our teacher Mr. Wilson, being the creepy pedophile that he was, 'accidentally' dropped cloth-eating acid on a girl in class.

.

I think that's the 1st time Matt lifted his head from his DS willingly since I met him.

.

...

.

In Heath/PE we played tennis, and, have i ever mentioned how bad my hand-eye coordination is?

Mr Robbins eventually sent me to sit on the bleachers, while holding his now black eye.

.

...

.

Lunch was good. Matt and I arrived to see my sister and Mello sitting at the _SAME_ table, _LAUGHING._

.

I thought the Apocalypse was here.

.

We ate quickly, and Coco and I laughed when Mello fell while taking his tray up. Matt tried not to laugh, but ended up getting pushed over by Mello anyways. It just made us laugh harder.

.

...

.

In anthropology/Psychology, Mrs long made a show about how much she hated some kid in the front of the room, all the while pushing her butt in some of the boys faces.

.

I couldn't tell if they liked that or not.

.

...

.

Mrs Thompson shouted at me for using a little bit of my accent from back home on accident. Apparently she hates accents. I left her a_ 'gift'_ in her drawer. An explosive bottle of paint. Enjoy~!

.

...

.

Mrs Denny joked about redheads having no souls in English, and I decided I loved her when she bugged Matt a bit, before telling him that, "Us gingers must stick together!"

She didn't assign homework, making me love her even more.

.

...

.

Senor Allen keeps insisting we call him Senor even though he doesn't teach Spanish. When a kid asked him about it, he replied in mixed Arabic, then Japanese, and then Hungarian, leaving us all confused.

.

...

.

As I trudged back to my room with my homework and Matt in tow, I wondered why the teachers here are so weird.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I hope it was long enough! I tried, but I guess I'm just not good at long chapters... Tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Miki.**_

If only I could remember ones from my childhood. I remember one where I was living a zombie vampire apocalypse and Arnold Shcwanegger was all like. "come with me if you want to live" so I did and he took me to Russia where there was snow 20 ft high and were wearing shorts, and there were dancing pandas in bikinis. .

That cat. "you wanna have a staring contest you orange ball o fur?" xD

-disclaimer. Then I'll own Coco. I OWN COCO. :3

Spell check always wants to put China instead of Cina. so, HAHA.

Oh and this might not be very long. I'm running out of scenarios. -.-

**_Place Where the Unhealthy food grows and the videogames cost $1_**

_Chapter 18._

_Coco._

Damn it, I woke up late thus morning. I had to wear sweats instead of pants. That pissed me off. And Cina had already went without me. Because she was hungry. I ripped the note up and ran out the door into the cafeteria.

When I finally got my food, I'd noticed Cina was sitting Matt and Mello. I quietly slide next to her and watched her go through Matts games. She didn't bother saying "Hi" to me. I had to fucking chug down my food, when the bell rung. I was surprised after I put my bowl up and Cina and Matt had left, that Mello was waiting on me. I figured he would've ran off to class without me.

"we better get going if we want to learn languages we'll never use." he flashed me a smile, and I swear I thought he was going to kill me or something. I've never seen Mello smile. Not once. Even when Matt laughed, Mello sat there. Maybe the conversation from yesterday changed him that quick. Whatever.

We both take off running to Languages. Mr. Allen counts us here, even though we were 5 minutes late. It took Mello half the class to explain that I woke up late, and I was eating, and that he was still showing me around so he waited on me. Allen didn't believe a word of it. I officially hate him.

In Calculus, Harbin moved us again. Now Mello's all the way across the room, and he's the only person I know. Kids try to talk to me, but I act busy. I could feel Mello's eyes on me the whole time.

Physics, was a different story. The creepy teacher Wilson, was all over me. He had paired me and Mello up for a lab, and whenever I would let Mello take over, Wilson was right there, making me do it. I swear I heard Mello growl at him.

Lunch. We all sat together. Me and Mello got there first, and were laughing at mr. Wilson's pedo-actions. Cina caught my eye. She was staring at me like I had gave away a chocolate to a fat kid or something. After ate, Mello faceplants and Matt gets hit for not laughing. They're so weird.

During gym, we played volleyball. Mr. Robbins put us on the same team, and me and Mello took turns setting each other up for spikes. The girls in the locker room question whether or not I'm dating Mello. While I'm still in there. I calmly tell them that we made up and are trying to be friends. My anger got the best of me when they wouldn't shut up about how I stared at him. I don't stare. At all. So, I took my anger out on a defenseless locker. And left a dent in it.

In the class which I could honestly don't give a fuck for, Anthropology and Psychology, we did some group partner thing which resulted in me with a creepy guy, and Mello was stuck with a gay guy. I swear I'll never let him live that down.

In Art, the short teacher, I think her names Mrs. Thompson, greeted us with paint on her. Apparently someone put an exploding paint bottle in her desk drawer. We did nothing in there. I sat away from the starers, only to be followed by Mello. I keep to myself that I know it was Cina that pulled the prank. She's the only one smart enough to do it.

On our way to English, the gay guy from 5th spots Mello and starts flirting with him, which leads to Mello screaming at him, and the gay guy finds that kinky so he slapped Mello's ass when I started to drag him to class. I almost died then.

I've decided I'm calling the teacher, Denny. Because he said we could. She used me and Mello again in an argument play thing since we were so good at it the first time. Oh, if only she knew.

After that class, I said "bye" to Mello and raced back to the room. I run in the door and see a red head sitting on the floor. He turns around quickly. It's just Matt. Cinas on the couch playing her DS and cursing every 2 seconds when her character is killed. I, on the other hand, jump onto my bed and read until I fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kairi**_

I started laughing when I read the beginning thingy of Miki's story.

Arnold Shcwanegger and dancing pandas in _bikinis_? _Really_?

Dat cat and her evil minion are standing in my doorway.

Its really creepy.

I just threw a book at them.

I realized a bit too late that it was my Blue Exorcist book.

I wanna get it back, but I'm too lazy.

The cat is still there, the minion just fell off our 9 foot drop thingy, so dads yelling at me.

Lurvely, eh?

_ILL TRY AND GIVE YOU IDEAS, MIKI!_

(and if you keep ignoring my texts Ill stab you in the eye with a rusty spoon. Serious.)

.

I own Cina, Miki owns Coco _(HAPPY?)_

.

**_Place Where the Unhealthy food Grows and The videogames Cost $1_**

_Chappah 19_

_._

_Cina_

.

Matt and I had sat by the couch, me playing my DS and one of his games, and him playing my PlayStation Tales of the Abyss game. He seemed to like it, personally I have a huge crush on Guy. Hes so adorkable, and his phobia cracks me up.

So, Ive got a case of SCHEDIOPHILIA, sue me.

Coco came barging in, and when she first noticed Matt she looked like she thought there was a mass murderer in our room armed with a rusty spoon and had already eaten all her candy.

She then realized it was just Matt and jumped up onto her bed and promptly fell asleep.

When Matt asked me what that was about, i shrugged, and he told me my sister was crazy. I asked him who wasn't.

He didn't answer.

We probably stayed up until 3 in the morning playing games, until Matt realized what time it was, and that we had school. I just shrugged and told him id be fine, but that he should go get some rest and we could play more tomorrow.

He grinned at me, told me I was, "Awesome" and his "New best friend, but don't tell Mello, he'll get pissed." and left.

I'm not used to getting friends, so I was all like, "Wtf?" and I dreamed of dancing waffles on pogo sticks.

I'm not weird at all.

.

...

.

That morning, Coco and I woke up as usual. And by 'as usual' I mean with her falling off her bed, knocking stuff around, and me laying as still as possible as to not get mauled.

Normal morning.

Breakfast for us was the usual too. Her with her Lucky Charms, and me with my randomly chosen cereal, today it was Fruit Loops.

It was when Matt and Mello came out that it became weird.

Mello had no chocolate, and Matt had no electronics.

I dropped my spoon, and Coco dropped the earrings she was trying to put in.

Sure, Mello looked grumpy as usual, and Matt seemed his usual Happy-Go-Lucky laid back self, but what the fuck? Its so weird!

And then, they had the nerve to sit down like nothing was wrong! Coco sputtered oddly for a second before asking what was going on in a polite tone.

"The _FUCK_ is wrong wit chu?" Okay, I lied. It wasn't very polite. But in my defence, it could've been worse.

"What're you talking about?" Okay, Mellos not cussing back. Hes Calm. _CALM! HOLY HOBOS ON A HOT DAY IN HONG KONG, WHATS GOING ON!_

Ze apocalypse has come.

And then, I fainted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I apologize for the extreme shortness.

Dere, Miki, any ideas from zis? I tried. Tell me if you laughed, cried, or tried to strangle me through the computer. PleaseAndThankYou,Love..NoHomo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Miki.**_ Tis being short and sweet. _YOU FUCKING ANIMAL AND MANGA ABUSER_! rot in hell. -.- i love you still. Nohomo.

-disclaimer. I forreal need a scarier threat. I'll call Kony if you steal anything. xD

**_Place Where the Unhealthy food Grows and The videogames Cost $1 _**

**_Chapter 20. _**

**_Coco._**

Cina just fainted. I mean, literally. Fainted. We were just sitting here, and then Mello and Matt came along without their usual items, so she fainted. Apparently it's the end of the world if Mello doesn't have chocolate and Matt doesn't have his DS. She seems like such a fan girl right now.

I looked at Mello. "the fuck just happened?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, there's no school. Something with Watari and Roger. They had a meeting with almost all the teachers. We just wanted to let you know and that we can either go to your room and hang, or you can come with us." Mello said. I turned towards Matt.

"whats your excuse?" I glared him through those goggles.

"my DS is charging and everything else is dead. Trust me, I'm crying on the inside." he laughed a bit. My attention turned towards my fainted twin who's head laid in my lap.

"Your room it is." I glanced at both of them. "Uhm. I need help with her." the boys looked at me.

"I'll get her." Matt smirked and walked over to her. I was awkwardly trying to help him get her. When we finally managed to to get her up, he was holding her bridal style. He was going to carry her over his shoulder, but I knew if she were to wake up over his shoulder, she'd act like she was being kidnapped.

When we got to the room, i was so not expecting what I saw. It was clean. For a guys room. I mean it was fucking spotless ! All the games were organized and everything. I couldn't tell what was Mello's though. From the way he dresses and acts, I half expected a big occult sign somewhere.

No occult sign. Darn. I wanted to be sacrifice.

"should I just lay her here?" Matt pointed to the couch. I nodded and ran to a bed.

"can we have a pillow fight while she's dead?" I said, grabbing a pillow.

"Hey! Hey! Put that down Coco. Thats my stuff, not Matt's." Mello squealed and grabbed his pillow back. "And what do you mean 'while she's dead'?" he looked at me.

"I'm kidding. Do you really think that if my only family died, I would start a pillow fight?" I sat down on the bed. Mello and Matt's bed were side my side, with a nightstand in between them. Why did me and Cina get a fucking bunk bed?

"off my bed." Mello growled at me.

"Jeez, Mello. A girl that actually wants in your bed, and you won't let her?" Matt stared at me. I jumped quickly off Mello's bed, and jumped onto Matts. I sat there for a minute on the cool sheets until I was half asleep. I laid back, and then I felt like I was being drug somewhere.

Only I was. Apparently Matt and Mello had drug me off Matt's bed when I started to fall asleep. They had both sides of cover and I was inches from being on the floor.

"OHMIGAWD! WHATTHEFUCK? WHERETHEHELLAMI?" I screamed. They proceeded to drop me, and freak me out even more. Mello then decided the best way for me to calm down was for him to sit on me, and hold his hand over my mouth while he tried to explain everything.

I ended up biting him.

"son of a bitch. What the hell's wrong with you?" Mello clutched his hand. I was now completely awake, and I only remembered biting Mello.

"I dunno. You tell me why I'm on the floor with you sitting on my stomach, clutching your hand?" I blinked.

"you almost fell asleep on Matt's bed, so we went to move you over here so we could go to sleep and everything." Mello looked at me. It was hard for me not to slap him right now.

"maybe I should've told you, but I have serious subconscious issues ." they both stared at me.

"subconscious issues?" Matt scratched his red head. I nodded and proceeded to tell them all about how when I'm half asleep, I can detect a mouse from a mile away, and if you make a sudden move, I'll flip your ass. And a whole lot of other stuff, I'd rather not bring up.

"so, it's like, when you're falling into sleep, you become of aware of everything, without knowing it." Matt put it into simpler terms. I nodded.

"Coco?" a weak voice grumbled. I looked over at Cina. Wait, why the hell is Mello still on my stomach?

"Mello, can you get your bony ass off me?" I glared for a minute. He got up, and I rose to my twin.

"Coco?" she looked at me groggily. "where are we?" she said, noticing the room was prepared for Halloween, as ours was.

"Matt and Mello's room. School was called off for some meeting, and we're here." I raised up, and helped her sit up.

"you okay, Cina? You had me worried you were dead there for a bit. We just learned about your sisters subconscious issues." Matt chuckled.

"They're not funny !" I pitched a pillow at him. I growled loudly at him and brought another pillow to the floor with me. I laid there on Matts Pokemon blanket, until I really did fall asleep. Yeah, I've noticed I sleep a lot too.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Kairi**_

For your information, they deserved it. Every time they come in my room, they poop somewhere or get fuzzy cat hair all over my beds. No. I dun like cleaning that crap up. I'm OCD, **_Miki_**, so, no, I cant ignore it once it gets bad enough. Remember last time I was at chur house?

I love you still, too. NoHomo.

We hit the 20's last chappah, but _**Miki**_ apparently didn't notice, or care. She sent it to me in an email that had the subject as: _"Oh-Light-o oh-light-oooo. Eat. My. Dick. Hurs chapter whatever."_ I cracked up, thanks for that laugh, _**Miki**_.

And yes, when I woke up, I'd be superman. _Not Old-Lady-Who's-already-coughed-outta-lung._

_Carry on._

I own nothin, blabbity blah, i think you understand by now.

Also, spoilers for _Tales Of Symphonia_ if you just started playing. Not too bad, but enough that you'd be like, "Huuuh?" If you dun wanna see it, skip the conversation after.. _"I teased, grinning at him."_ To below... somewhere.

.

.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1_**

**_ Chappah 21_**

**_Cina_**

.

When I woke back up, I was superman. (**_Waiiit,waitwaitwait. Backtrackking_**.)

...(_The REAL start of today's chapter_...)

When I woke back up I felt like Id been punched in the face, i was so tired. I automatically called for my sister, and asked where we where.

"Matt and Mello's room. School was called off for some meeting, and we're here." She answered, helping me sit up against the couch.

I didn't bother to ask who carried me here. It obviously couldn't have been Coco, since we weigh the same and that'd be hard. It probably wasn't Mello, cuz hes so grumpy and he'd drop me on purpose, id bet. So, it had to be Matt...

"You okay, Cina? You had me worried you were dead there for a bit. We just learned about your sisters subconscious issues." Matt chuckled, and I smiled at him. Bet that was fun.

"They're not funny !" Coco pitched a pillow at him. I giggled as she grabbed another and a Pokemon blanket, I'm guessing Matts, and fell asleep automatically. Mello stared at her in disbelief.

"Did she really just do that?" He asked me, in a voice that suggested it was blasphemy. I just nodded, grinning. He grumbled for a bit before he went over to his bed. I almost flipped out when he started praying, but I guessed that was disrespectful. Matt just went over to the TV and started to pick out his games. He waited until Mello was done praying and had slipped under hiss covers to do anything. He slipped in _Tales Of Symphonia_ and handed me a controller.

"Ya sure your okay?" He asked me as he set it all up. Hes pretty far in the storyline, i thought distractedly.

"Yeah, the fainting was prolly just a combination of my lack of sleep, eating habits, and the shock of actually seeing your face focused on something other than a video game." I teased, grinning at him.

"Hey, I focus on other things!... Sometimes. Who you wanna be?" he chose Lloyd, explaining that he prefers Kratos but, "The dumb idiot left. Idiot."

"Yeah, I was angry too. Hes one of my favorites. But, for some reason, I hate being a guy character. Maybe its some girly need to prove ima girl even though I sit in front of videogames 24/7. Ill start with Sheena. She be awesome."

We sat and talked while he ran around, looking for the next place he had to go. We might've talked a bit loud, because suddenly Coco was awake. We froze, sitting as still as possible until she fell back over into sleep and I sighed.

"You learn fast." I told Matt, and he grinned, seemingly proud. We're attacked by a Boss on the game, so our conversation is broken up for a few minutes as we whisper-shout out orders to each other.

"I try. Shes scary when she first wakes up." He suddenly says after its dead. Its my turn to grin, as I nod.

"Yeah, you shoulda been there the day our brother woke her up back when he was still around. She was all like _RAWR_, and-" We sat up for hours after that, talking about Coco's sleeping problem, our games, and even mentioning our family's in passing. I eventually fell asleep right on the couch beside Matt.

I think hes my best friend too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I apologize for the shortness. Mah Daddio is home though, so i need to wrap it up. He wants me to cook for him. _HAH_. Burn down the house, maybe? Onward, to _FIRE! (Enter evil cackle here)_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Miki.** _I hate cats sometimes. . lolol. And yush. My rooms spotless, thank you now. When I mopped. I trapped my self on my bed. I don't like walking in cleaning stuff. .

And lol, xD you should go watch that hikaripop thing. It's so funny ! That's where I got that from. And the pool of aids thing.

Whatever. Back to the story!

-disclaimer. Kony will kidnap you if you steal, blahblahblah.

_**Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1 **_

_Chapter 22 _

_Coco._

I had fallen asleep. Again. In the floor. You'd think for two somewhat nice guys, they'd put me in a bed or a chair or something.

Nope, I spent an hour on the floor. But, Cina and Matt playing tales of something kept waking me up every 7 minutes. I couldnt sleep.

"Guys, do you mind?" I croaked. They both turned towards me, and shrugged.

"Sorry for waking you up." Matt mumbled.

"It's okay. I need to stop sleeping so much anyways." I mumbled. I crawled up on the couch with the blanket and covered up. Upon looking around, there was a strange quietness and a missing blonde.

"If your looking for food, all we have is chocolate. And Mello's pretty picky about who he gives his chocolate to." Matt, still focused on the game, said in monotone.

"Speaking of Mello. Where is he?" I looked at the two of them. No one looked back.

"Asleep." Cina said.

"Hmph, I'm gonna wake him up. I need someone to talk to, since you're playing." I gathered pillows as I talked. And began throwing them at Mello. He wasn't waking up.

"he's a heavy sleeper. I should've mentioned that earlier." Matt said. I proceeded, to plan B. Which merely just came to my mind. I walked over to one side of Mello's bed.

And pushed him out. Whoops.

"Gah! FUCK." he yelled. I instantly ran back to the couch, and hid under the covers. "what the hell?" he muttered.

"Morning, sunshine." I peered over the couch. He was just sitting in the floor rubbing his head. I noticed immediately, he was reaching for a very long necklace. No, wait.

It was a rosary.

I'd only seen super religious people wear them. And trust me, basically growing up in different orphanages, I've seen my share of religious people. Mello was religious? Since when? You'd expect from how his attitude is, and how he treats people, religion would be the last thing on his list. I watched him slide the rosary over his head, and place over half of it. . . .In his shirt. Way to support religion, Mello.

He looked at me. "What?" I shook my head and turned back to Cina and Matt. They had fallen asleep. "they fell asleep a while ago. Probably when you were staring at me." my face turned red. I hadn't expected him to notice that.

"I wasn't staring, I was admiring the wall beside you." I pointed out. He made fun of me by rubbing the wall and calling it "beautiful" and "pretty" and just a "goddamn piece of art." I laughed at him.

I suddenly had the urge to put marts blanket back on his bed.

But as I did, Mello seemingly stuck his leg out and tripped me. Guess who faceplanted into a stray desk that was near the couch and beds? Me.

"oh my God, Coco!" Mello started crawling towards me. Nothing hurt, but I could feel warm liquid running down my face. I really hoped I hadn't got a nosebleed. "Are you okay?" he grabbed my side and flipped me over. I knew it was bad when I saw his face twist into a disgusted look.

"Tell me the damage, Mello."'I sighed. He pointed out that I had busted my lip, and cut next to my eye. Then he tells me that we shouldn't go to the nurse, because it's not that bad.

After I had washed all the blood off my face, I was sitting on Matt's bed, with a bandaid on my face, and a small bag of ice on my lip. Mello sat there and stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that desk." he shook his head. "Here." and he threw a chocolate bar at me. I nodded a thanks and proceeded to unwrap my bar. Mello was dramatically biting off huge pieces, while I nibbled on mine. We sat in silence until we heard a noise on the couch.

"Coco?" I heard Cina mutter.

"I'm o'er hur." I spoke with my swollen and numb lip. Cina peered over the couch, and laughed at me. "Hey! Shuff up!" I tried to scream. She continued to laugh.

"What happened?" Matt eyes Mello.

"I tripped her, playing around and she hit the desk." he sighed. I nibbled on the chocolate some more.

"Smooth. Just smooth." Cina rolled her eyes. "you've managed not to hurt yourself too bad until now."

"I always knew one of was going to end up with a busted lip." Matt chuckled. "I was hoping it to be Mello though." we all laughed. Except Mello. He jumped from the bed, and pounced on Matt.

"You fucker !" he screamed. He didn't punch Matt, but rather held the skinny kid hostage. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I thought we called a truce!" I yelled at Mello, and walked to the scene of the struggle.

"We did, but Matt's not supposed to be taking a side where I get hurt." Mello glared down at Matt. I shook my head at them, and grabbed Cina's DS and a rockband game I kept with men for times like these. I returned to Matt's bed, and began playing.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kairi**_

You are so weird.

Sorry it took me longer than usual to put this up, Ive been feeling a bit down. Plus, spring break ends Monday. Cry, cry like a baby. =(

I had to work today, cleaning up cut down trees. With briers everywhere. Whats better, is that no one warned me about what I was doing, so I was out there being attacked by briers in shorts and a T-shirt. I now have a bunch of cuts that make me look like I got mauled, even on my face. D=

Disclaimer goes here, as usual.

.

.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

**_Chappah 23_**

_Cina_

.

So, Coco got tripped by Mello into a table or something and now speaks like her tongue was cut of. Mello attacked Matt for something or other, I wasn't really paying attention, and meanwhile Coco took my DS and Matts bed.

Jeez, what isn't she doing nowadays?

That made me feel old. Old-feeling children, unite!

I wonder how many of those there actually are?

I'm now playing MATT'S DS, because SOMEBODY took mine, and playing a creepy mystery game. I turn a corner, and theres some crucified person! I pick up a book, and darts come and kill me or something! Gah!

I don't really know why were still here, I guess theres some unofficial sleepover, which is probably against the rules, but whatever. I guess that's okay, as long as no one breaks my DS or their bones. Or both.

Gah, I opened another door that kills me. Dear god, WHY?

Rage quit.

I wander over to the huge bookshelf on one side of the room after I dropped the DS. All the titles where long words, and I quickly found out that they're textbooks, no pleasure books**.(_Kairi_: Lmbo, I had a teacher ask me if i read for pleasure and I was like, "Urrr, Whattt?" Because I have a nasty mind. XD)** _History of Japan, All the Numbers Of Pi,_ and_ the biography of George Washington_ were a few of the books.

"That's so weird. You guys are so weird." I find myself sitting back on the couch, mumbling this to Matt, who just laughs.

"I don't read, those are Mello's, he wants to be number one so bad he doesn't do much other than read." He jerks to the side as he tried to avoid a banana on his game, effectively knocking me off the couch, and knocking any thoughts of Mellos weirdness out of my head.

"Jeez Matt, if you didn't want me sittin by you, you couldve said so." I laugh, and he apologizes profusely without looking away from his game. A pillow hits me in the head, and I turn around to spot Coco with a devilish look on her face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She screams, effectively making both Mello and Matt jump out of their skins as I jump up with the pillow, used to her weird randomness.

"ATTACK!" I Scream back, and dive at her with the pillow. Mello quickly joins in, and after a minute(and the knocking over of his Wii) Matt joins as well. The gamer pounces on our pile of people, smothering us all. Coco yells loudly about air restriction as Mello does the same. I cant stop laughing until I cant breath, and then I try to crawl away, but someone drags me back by my ankle.

A half hour later, were all still in that pile, but no ones moving to attack each other anymore. None of us can breath, and our laugh attacks aren't quite over yet.

"Best. Pillow fight. Ever." Coco states, and we all agree. Minutes later, my twin passes out, right there on the floor. After a moment, the boys join her in her slumber, and I decide I might as well.

This has got to be the best orphanage yet, and I hope we never have to leave. I hope these boys stay our friends forever too, and I'm sure Coco does too. I doubt shell ever admit it, but these guys are our best friends.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

Tadaaa! I'm sorry if its short, still not really in the mood to write. _M__iki_ just NEEDED it to be done. _MIKI_, WRITE ANOTHER STORY FOR YOURSELF! Let me be freeee. I'm sorry for how sentimental my chappahs are, but I cant help it, I'm weird.

_Miki_! My baby's still not home! That poor fuzzy blonde idiots still gone. I might cry.

For anyone confused, that's my idiot of a dog who runs in front of cars. Hes still at the vet cuz they didn't thing he was gunna heal right at home. He shoulda been back like a week agooo! Its so weird not to have that idiot around! T-T

Depression hurts. Fuzzy idiots can help.


	24. Chapter 24

-_**Miki.**_ You're weird. Shut up. -_- I've been reading over these chapters and noticed all my character does is fight, eat, and sleep. xD that's almost basically me. 'cept I'm not very big on fighting.

Disclaimer. Kony threat. What else is new?

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1_**

**_Chapter 24_**

_Coco._

I awoke sideways to the sound of snoring, in a dog pile. Matt was on top of one of my legs, and my other leg was twisted around his side. I pulled them back quickly. My head was moving up and down, so I came to the conclusion I was on someones stomach.

It was Mello. I instantly jumped up, and startled him.

"NEAR THAT'S MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE." he jumped up and screamed. I stared at him questionably. "What?" he mumbled. "Any idea why stomach feels like there was a bowling ball on it?"

"That was my head, thank you very much." I crossed my arms. "My head doesn't weigh that much." As I rose from the pile, I kicked Matt in leg, and Cina in side. An effective way to wake them up.

"What was that for? Bitch." Cina muttered. I smiled smugly at her, and journeyed to the couch. She and Mello followed me. Matt crawled on his bed and went back to sleep, mumbling about me being an evil witch for waking him up from his Mario dream.

I don't even wanna know.

"That was some major pillow fight." Mello smiled at me. I nodded, and put my head down, hiding my red cheeks. For a guy who was ready to rip my head off a few days ago, he was actually starting to become a close friend.

Was he always this cute?

"Guys," Cina yawned, throwing me off my thoughts. "I'm tired." I glanced at the clock. It was nine. Were we even allowed to sleepover with the boys? Whatever, what Roger doesn't know won't kill him.

"Take my bed. Or there's a chair over there. I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Mello said.

"I guess I'll take the chair." I muttered and walked to the black chair. Cina shrugged and crawled into bed.

"Thanks, Mello." she muttered into a pillow. Mello yawned a you're welcome.

"Where did that pillow fight come from?" he stretched out and put his arms behind his head.

"I dunno. I got tired of rock band on Cina's DS and that idea popped in my head." I laughed and he joined me. He stared at me from the opposite side of the couch.

"You still throw and hit like a girl." he smiled.

"That's 'cause I am a girl dumbass !" I picked a stray pillow up from the floor and threw it at him. He laughed as he dodged it and caught it and threw it back.

"I'm not a dumbass, smart ass!" he yelled. I grabbed the pillow from my lap, and walked over to him, shoving the pillow on his face gently.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" I sat on his stomach. He latched on to the pillow but didn't move. I knew he was breathing, I moving with his breaths ever so slightly. I mean, I'm not that fat.

"You're a wonderful person who deserves to be L's successor!" The pillow muffled his voice.

"That's what I thought you said." I smirked. When I started to remove the pillow, and get off his stomach, Mello rolled over and grabbed my waist, sending me straight to the floor and him on top of me. We both screamed in a mangle of blonde, black, and purple. I'm surprised we didn't wake Cina or Matt up.

"Mello, you ass!" I laughed, I was on my stomach, and Mello had made himself comfy, laying over my back.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"The hell is going on?" my head snapped up to a groggy Matt. He rubbed his eyes, and stared at us.

"Nothing." Mello replied calmly. The girl getting crushed, begged to differ.

"Whatever floats your boat." he grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to make a mess over here." he walked back to his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mello jumped up. I just laid on the floor. My back hurt. Mello was surprisingly boney.

"Nothing." And with that, that was the last thing I heard Matt say. Mello returned to the couch, not even acknowledging me on the floor. I still laid there.

After about a minute, he had walked over to the bookshelf, which I had just noticed, and picked a very huge book up, reading it while returning to the couch. I decided to get off the floor. As I rose, I noticed the title of the book was something in a different language. I couldn't make it out, though it looked Hungarian. Shows you how much I pay attention in class.

"What're you reading?" I asked him as I made myself comfortable beside him on the couch.

"The history of Hungary." He didn't take his eyes off the book. I stared in disbelief. Who reads that kind of shit? Apparently Mello.

I plucked the book from him and threw it. He stared at me like I was going to rape him. "Let's play a game. We had a day off, and you're not going to study on it." I looked at him.

"Fine. Grab a game." he rubbed his hands together evilly. "You're going down, Coco." I rolled my eyes and threw him a controller as I put in Mario Kart. A game I was actually pretty good at.

"Hah. That's what you think!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

An hour into the game, Mello was trying to rage quit. I refused to let him. He was being a sore loser, and eventually I was going to have to let him win a few.

"I hate this fucking game!" he raged, as he kept driving Mario into the lava. I just laughed at him when my Yoshi passed him up.

"You just hate losing." I pointed out. He paused the game and looked at me. I instantly knew he was going to give me a lecture about being compared to Near every five minutes.

"Do you know what it's like, to be compared to an emotionless robot 24/7?" he stared at me.

"Actually, I do." I sighed. He stared in disbelief, like usual. "Cina, is like Near in some ways, except the emotion part since she cares for me and everything. But she's always been hard to make friends. She's really awkward."

"That has nothing to do with this." he blurted.

"Wait a minute before you judge." I looked up at him. "Cina's a lot smarted than me. When the rankings go up, I won't be surprised if I'm lower than her. I've always been compared to her, like she's always been compared to me." for some reason, tears welted in my eyes. "I was always being asked constantly by teachers why I wasn't as smart as Cina. I always made lower grades than her. Off by a letter grade. She was an A, I was a B. I always wanted to be smart like her, so yeah, I do know what it feels like to be compared." a tear streamed down my face, and I sniffled. A hand on my back startled me, but it was just Mello.

"I'm sorry. I never though about you two being compared." he sighed. "I can be thoughtless at points." I sniffled some more, and was ready to bawl my eyes out. I didn't mention, that it was mostly our family that compared us, because I knew if I did, I would've started pouring tears. God, did I miss mom and dad. Well, I was never really close to my dad, more mom than dad. Tears started streaming faster at the thoughts of them.

"Hey, it's okay." Mello hugged me close. "There's no need to cry." he rubbed my shoulders, and I put my face in my hands, and cried silently.

"I miss them." I whispered. Mello shushed me.

"I know you do," he said, and that was the last thing I remember before laying down and drifting off to sleep. I don't really remember where Mello slept, but that was the last thing on my mind.

That was how I spent my first sleepover with them. Such a fun day, turned into a crying my self to sleep night.

.

.

Sorry ! Jesus. I write poems and shit, not forreal stories. Why do you think I made you take over the first chapter? I don't know what to type ! Dx don't judge me.

God, I love that dog. Though my birthday sleepover thing, I could've lived without him snapping at me and makalia every five minutes. It was all her fault though. I slept. xD


	25. Chapter 25

_**Kairi**_

Yeah, took me a bit, but im finally in the mood to type. Well, not really, but _**Miki**_ will kill me if im not, soooo...

I try.

And yeah, I might act more like your character than _YOU_ do, lmbo.

Disclaimer.

.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1_**

_Chapter 25_

_Cina_

.

I was woken up with a kick in the spleen.

It huuurrttt. I almost screamed at Coco, the evil asshole who was gunna die for waking me up. But i was too tired to sleep, so I settled for being an ass to her for the next 24 hours.

"What was that for? Bitch." I grumbled, and she had the audacity to smile at me! I swear, that was smug. Bitch of _BITCHINESS._

I grumbled a bit more and followed her and Mello to the couch, feeling like a 3rd wheel since Matt went to bed. I seance that Mello and Coco have alooott of chemistry. And i dun wanna be here when it goes ka-bloomy.

"Guys," I yawned, making Coco look like I knocked her over. "I'm tired."

Mello glanced around the room before turning back to us.

"Take my bed. Or there's a chair over there. I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Mello said, trying to seem 'gentlemanly' I guess.

"I guess I'll take the chair." Coco muttered and stalked to the black chair. I shrugged, not caring much, and crawled into the bed beside Matt's.

"Thanks, Mello." I muttered into a pillow. Mello yawned a you're welcome.

I honestly tried to sleep, but they sounded like wild dogs in ehat or something with all that thumping. Apparently Matt had woken up, and had enough because I almost fell over at the sound of his voice.

"The hell is going on?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and practically glaring at them. It was sorta adorable.

"Nothing." Mello replied calmly. The look on Coco's face and the fact that shes breathing raggedly seems to say the opposite.

"Whatever floats your boat."Matt grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. I almost laughed, he took my phrase! "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to make a mess over here." and then he plopped back down on his bed and I almost died at the innuendo in that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mello jumped up, leaving Coco on the floor. His face was priceless. And I dont think Coco really got it.

"Nothing." And that was the last thing I heard Matt passed right out afterwards. Mello returned to the couch, not even acknowledging Coco on the floor. He didnt seem to notice I was awake either.

After about a minute, he had walked over to the bookshelf, which I had noticedearlier, the one with all the huge books on it, and picked one of the insanely boring books up. He skimmed the pages as he returned to the couch. Coco apparently decided to get off the floor. As she got up, a look crossed her face that made me want to laugh again. She stared at the book like it was alien; and for her, it probably was.

"What're you reading?"She asked him as she wiggled around beside him on the couch. He didnt even look up.

"The history of Hungary."Coco stared at him as if hed taken all her chocolate and given it to the evil hyper kids. I could see the disbelief in her eyes and I quietly waited for her to pop. It didnt take long.

She plucked the book from him and threw it across the room. It slammed into the wall and fell to the floor pitifully. Mello stared at her like she was going to rape him, which I didnt really put past her at this point.

"Let's play a game. We had a day off, and you're not going to study on it."

She spoke suddenly, stareing at him unnervingly, uncontiously twisting her hair again, ill bet.

"Fine. Grab a game."He rubbed his hands together evilly. "You're going down, Coco." Oh, _HAIL_ no, I tought her how to play games, and I tought her good. She aint gunna rolled my eyes and threw him a controller as she put in a game. Turned out to be Mario Kart. A game I made _SURE_ she could play.

"Hah. That's what you think!" she boasted. Mello didnt seem to take her seriously.

An hour into the game, Mello was trying to rage quit. Coco refused to let him. She seemed determined to beat him for hours. I was attempting to sleep, but it wasnt really working, for some reason. Probably the amount of times I heard "Mariooooo" as he died on screen. He was being a sore loser, and eventually she was going to have to let him win a few, or hed throw a fit.

"I hate this fucking game!" He raged, as he kept driving Mario into the lava. I just about laughed at him when Coco's Yoshi passed him up. He was actually pretty good, just a bit too risky. He tended to stick to the edges, and it would work really well if hed stop glancing at Coco when she wasnt looking.

"You just hate losing." She pointed out, hitting right on the dot. He paused the game and looked at her. I automatically knew there was some big talk coming, and I didnt think I wanted to be up for it.

"Do you know what it's like, to be compared to an emotionless robot 24/7?" He stared at her, and I frowned. She doesnt believe what the others say, right?

"Actually, I do." I sighed , she did. Other kids thought I was some unemotional monster who doesnt like people just because I prefer videogames and im awkward.. He stared in disbelief, again, making that about the 70th time. "Cina, is like Near in some ways, except the emotion part since she cares for me and everything. But she's always been hard to make friends. She's really awkward."

"Yeah, I dont really like other people, so WHAT? Im not like NEAR! He sits and he speaks in monotone, and he doesnt care and all that crap!" I wanted to yell, but kept silent, knowing they thought i was asleep.

"That has nothing to do with this." Mello, the idiot, apparently couldnt keep his mouth shut. I dont wanna hear this!

"Wait a minute before you judge." Coco spoke, making me want to plug my ears. I dont wanna know her opinion! "Cina's a lot smarted than me. When the rankings go up, I won't be surprised if I'm lower than her. I've always been compared to her, like she's always been compared to me." My eyes welled up, and I sniffed quietly, suddenly hating being a twin "I was always being asked constantly by teachers why I wasn't as smart as Cina. I always made lower grades than her. Off by a letter grade. She was an A, I was a B. I always wanted to be smart like her, so yeah, I do know what it feels like to be compared."

"Yeah, and your alot more outgoing than me. Your ranking will be right by mine, ill bet. We'll always be compared, until im suddenly outgoing and athletic, and you get smarter. But we cant be both! I was always asked why I couldnt be as nice as Coco, or as athletic, or as friendly. 'Where are YOUR friends' theyd ask. You made B's cuz you took time to talk to others. I always wished I could be as outgoing as you." I wanted to yell, to answer all her statements with my own, but my tears and her sniffles kept me silent. She wouldnt want me listening in.

"I'm sorry. I never though about you two being compared." He sighed. The heck? Twins are compared more than anyone else. "I can be thoughtless at points." I smiled slightly at that, it was obvious. I probably looked like a freak, crying and smiling. Ive always been so emotional. Coco hadnt mentioned, that it was mostly our family that compared us, and I was glad, i wouldve started crying so hard theyd know I was here. I hated them for how they compared us and things, but I also loved them. God, did I miss them all. They were better than most of our orphanages. Well, I was never really close to them, more mom than dad. Dad had wanted a strong, athletic son, and Coco was the closest to that. Tears started streaming faster at the thoughts of them, soaking Mello's pillow, making me hope he doesnt notice.

I stopped paying attention to them then, trying to stop my tears and trying not to make noise. My heart lept to my throught when I felt a hand on my arm a few minutes later, before I realized it was Matt, looking at me witha look so full of sadness I just cried harder.

"Its alright. Shes just frustrated, Your not all that awkward, I mean your my friend, right?" He grinned, and I tried extra hard to stop crying, just for this boy crouched in front of me.

"Y-yeah, thanks Matt." I grinned, hugging him. He somehow ended up slipping into the bed with me, and as I drifted off I noticed Mello and Coco snuggled up on the couch. I wondered how identical we looked right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haha, youve been judged, soorryyyy.

And have you _SEEN_ the amount of reviews your stories have gotten. _HOW MANY PEOPLE FAVORITED THEM_? Im jelly, im gunna cry.

And yeah, Jacks mah babeh. He had a broken leg and Makalia was resting her foot on it, give him a break! I think thats the first time he ever snapped at anybody, when he broke his leg. **_DONT JUDGE MY FLUFFY, ADORKABLE BABEH_**! Lmbo.

**PS.** My fingers and toes are frooozzzeeeeennnn! D=


	26. Chapter 26

_**Miki.**_

Pfffffft. Trust me, you do NOT sleep as much as I do. And you know I don't talk to people outside our group and I try not to get involved in the drama, but if I did, a few people would have some bloody faces. -.- I'm a fighter when I wanna be. And eating? Bitch please. xD

Disclaimer. Kony sounds too racist. Hmmmm. Mellos mafia will kill you slowly in your sleep if you steal. :3

_**Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and Videogames Cost $1** _

_Chapter 26 _

_Coco._

I awoke in my half asleep state of mind. There was arms wrapped around me, and my arms were wrapped around someone. My head was laying on their chest. I tried to stay calm, but the minute whoever the hell this was moved, I was going to severely hurt them. No one moved. I tried to wiggly out of the hold, but they held on tight. When I tried to move the hands from their grasp, they still wouldn't move.

"Coco. Stop." A groggy voice spoke, and I flipped out. I rolled off the couch, sending both of us into a heap of darkness. The figure groaned and looked at me. "Shit. She was awake." the voice spoke.

"What?" I stared at them. Then it suddenly came to mind last night, Mello had made himself comfy on the couch beside me. I was still crying, and he had hugged me up, until I fell asleep. Apparently, he didn't decide to move.

"That's the last time I ever try to comfort you." Mello stared at me. I quickly turned to the clock. It was nine. I jumped off the floor suddenly, almost forgetting about Cina. I ran over to Mello's bed, and stopped at the sight. Her and Matt were cuddled on Mello's bed. I almost 'awed' out loud, until I noticed black streaks going down Cina's face. I instanly started wiping my own cheeks off, incase I had any. Had she been crying? No, she couldn't have been, she was asleep the whole day yesterday. I really hoped she wasn't awake during my episode of breaking down in front of Mello when I was talking about how we were compared. I felt guilty. I knew she was always compared to me, as well.

"Coco?" Mello's voice came from my side. "What in the hell?" he went to reach for Matt, to wake him up. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Cina's been crying. I think she was awake yesterday when I told you about how we were compared." I sniffled. "They look happy, let's just leave them be." Mello nodded and squeezed my hand. I slowly took my hand back and hugged my elbows. I almost had another breakdown looking at the tear-stained face that was my only family, but Mello dragged me back to the couch.

"You can't let her know that you think she was awake. If she wanted us to know she was awake, she would've said something." Mello touched my arm, and I laid back on the couch, containing my tears. Why was he so compelling all of a sudden?

"Yeah, you're right. Put Mario Kart back in." I smiled at him. He looked grumpily at me, and I laughed.

"You remember what Mario Kart led to last night?" he laughed at me.

"Mario is not intended to make people have breakdowns, okay? That was your fault for bringing comparison up." We both laughed. He threw my conciliar at me, and we started the game.

Marioooooo! And Mello was dead. He was still trying rage quit, but I wasn't even trying to win. He cursed at Mario under his breath, and I laughed. When he would lean to turn, he would lean over on me, I guess trying knock me off my game. So I did the same. We ended up pushing and shoving each other until finally, Mello rage quit and tackled me.

"Damn it, Mello!" He had me in a hold where I couldn't wiggle out. "For a bony guy, you're pretty damn strong."

He smirked at me, and gripped tighter. My arms were burning. "For a skinny girl, you're pretty strong."

"Mello? Coco?" a voice spoke. I almost snapped my neck to see who it was. It was just Matt. "What're you two doing?" He sighed at us.

"Hurting my arms. They burn like hell." I squealed. Mello laughed at me.

"Just don't be too noisy. Cina's still asleep, and after what happened yesterday, I don't know if she'll be in a good mood or not." Matt walked back over to Mello's bed, and slid back in with Cina.

"So she was awake. I guess Matt woke up, right around the time we fell asleep, 'cause I don't remember hearing him get up last night." Mello dropped his grip, but I still kept ahold of his arms.

"Coco, please don't start crying again." He looked at me. "I can't handle any more tears. I mean, I almost started crying with you, 'cause I felt bad about competing with you, when your sister is ahead of you." He tightened his grip around me, and I leaned into him, sighing.

"Well, what's going on over here?" Cina said. I knew my twins voice. I flipped her off, and she laughed. "What happened to the friendly competition that was going last night?" I turned at stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" I tried not to give it away, that I knew she had been awake the whole time.

"Nevermind." she looked at me. Mello loosened his grip, and I pulled away.

"Don't think I don't know. I saw the marks on your cheek. Matt basically told us you had been up when me and Mello were talking." I pointed a finger at her. "You couldn't have at least let us you know you were up? I feel like my privacy has been invaded." I pulled my knees to me, and hugged them.

"That's what it looked like was going on yesterday when I got up both times." Matt grinned "On the floor and on the couch." he walked over to the black chair, pulled out his DS and started playing. I glared at him. He laughed.

"That was NOT going on!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He just laughed more. I felt my cheeks growing hot, and I hid my face in my knees. Mello patted my back, while laughing at me.

"Matt, I think you've made her mad." Mello chuckled. I wasn't mad, I was embarrassed at how perverted Matt actually was. I wonder if Cina knew.

"You guys are horrible people. Horrible, horrible people." I muttered. They all laughed, but I stayed in silent.

"Wait. She's not talking. Fuck, she's dead." Mello gasped. I punched him in the side.

"I don't talk that much!" I raised my head. They all gave me looks. I jumped off the couch and ran straight towards a bed. They all laughed again, and I laid on the bed. It was Mello's I'm guessing. I didn't see Pikachu anywhere. I flipped the pillow over, and hid under the blankets.

"Wait, don't we have school?" Cina spoke up. "it's like 10:30. And are we even allowed to sleep in here? Oh my gosh, how much trouble can we get into for this? What if we get kicked out? I can't go on the stree-"

"CINA." Mello yelled, "it's Saturday, and you really can't get in that much trouble. We'd just say we were working on homework, and the time seriously slipped."

"Oh. Well. I guess that would work." her awkwardness was coming through, and Matt chuckled at her.

"Coco? You ready to join us?" Mello called from the couch. I unconvered my head and looked at him. He was grinning like a kid in the candy store. It kind of creeped me out, but it was cute. I sighed and got up. I tried not to pay attention to the fact that Mello was stalking me with his eyes the entire time it took me to get to the couch.

"Happy?" I looked at every one, and claimed my spot between Cina and Mello back. No one responded, so I guess no one cared that. I took that silence to stretch out in the couch. I laid my head in Cina's lap, and my legs were in Mello's. Matt stared at me, then went back to his game.

"Comfy?" Mello stared at my legs like someone had just handed him a plate of vegetables. His hands hovered awkwardly above my legs and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm comfy." I rolled my eyes at his confusion on where to set his hands. He finally settled on crossing them, and trying not paying attention to my legs. I caught him staring at them, at least 15 times.

"Coco." my twin hovered her face above mine.

"Cina." we stared at each other for a few minutes, before making faces at each other, and noticing the boys staring like we were gonna go all incest on them.

I was really starting to like Whammy's. I mean, the freedom, the candy, the boys, and everything. The only thing I couldn't handle was Mello. That the fact a few days ago, he wanted to stab me with a small plastic spoon, then feed my chunks to wild animals, and now, we were cuddling on the couch. What had happened in that time period, of the making up and now? Did something click in his brain, that I was just a girl and no threat to him at all? I imagined the worst. What if he was beginning to like me? Like, more than friends? And I think maybe possibly Matt liked Cina too. I couldn't tell about how she felt about Matt. As for me, I was so confused about my feelings, I was going to need therapy to sort them out.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. fuck yea. My stories rule. I didn't know that many people would like it! And it's just the first chapter! I should write novels. Hell yeah.

It was Makalia's faaaaaault. It just scared the piss out of me everytime he would and I knew it wasn't my fault 'cause my feet were upon the couch. .


	27. Chapter 27

_**Kairi**_

Buddy, have you _SEEN_ how late I sleep on weekends? I slept 18 hours last Wednesday! Jeevas. And you talk to more people than I do, remember that time Katie asked me something, and I replied sounding like a creepy axe murderer? No? Well, I sounded like a creepy axe murderer.

Disclaimer. I will sic _**Miki**_ on you if you steal. Mhhm, be afraid. Be Veeeerryyy afriaiiid.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

_Chappah 27_

_Cina_

.

When I woke up, Matt was still cuddled with me. I ended up cleaning my face and talking with Coco and a bunch of other stressful stuff before we ended up relaxing on the couch, Coco spread over our laps. I silently decided that the next time we sat down, _her_ lap was _my_ pillow.

Coco made some faces at me, and I returned them. We silently let each other know that we needed to talk, about these boys. While I was suspicious of how quickly the boys opinions changed, but I had a feeling(really, i just watched them, it so obvious) that Mello and Coco liked each other.

Besides, what happened to Matt avoiding me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, hes adorable and awesome, but why is he suddenly so caring and crap? I'm not good with that. Sure, I like him, but that's whats wrong. None of my relationships have ever really lasted that long, averaged around two months. The longest was off and on for 3 years before he apparently had enough, dumped me, and started dating a red headed girl. Sure she was a sweetheart, but It still stung that he dropped me so quickly.

I'm too _weird_ and_ awkward_ and _ugly_ for a relationship. It'd never last, so maybe I should try to avoid him liking me? What am I thinking, he never will.

Coco had once suggested we go to therapy, her for her anger issues and stuff, and me for my emotion problems and insecurity problems. I didn't want to go talk to some creepy guy who asks us about our feelings and is probably secretly a rapist.**(Kairi**: No offence meant to any therapists!**)** I might have convinced her, might not.

Matt suddenly hopped up, blasting me out of my pondering of therapy rapists. He raced for his bed, making odd squealing sounds, before hopping on it and digging around by the edge. We all stared at him weirdly; can you blame us?

He suddenly cursed, and stood staring down at his bed where he had dropped his DS. I then realized what had happened. It had died. I gasped, causing Coco and Mello to stare at me too. That's the worst thing to happen to a gamer; your console dieing after you've played for a long time.

"Suuuucccckkkksss..." I muttered, shaking my head. I guess its his fault for letting it go for so long, but still. Coco had resumed to staring at Matt, in all his devastation, I guess he had done something hard on that game before it died, but Mello was staring at me with his creepy blue eyes. I mean, his eyes are just so BRIGHT! Its imposibleee!

"What?" He suddenly snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts on empty heads. Glaring at him, I huffed.

"His DS died, it sucks." I stated, and Coco 'ooohhh'ed in understanding. At least she understood. It was probably because of all the times id gone into depression mode when my game died after a tough boss. Smart sister. Like, there was this one time-

" I MEANT why are you staring at me?" Mello suddenly growled, snapping me from my thoughts, _AGAIN_. I glared at him, feeling Matt return to his position on the couch beside me, still sulking.

"Thinking. Gosh, relax, wouldja?" He frowned at me, before apparently deciding it wasn't worth it and turning his attention back to Coco, who was shuffling through some games by the TV. turned back to Matt, who was sitting there with his arms crossed.

" How bad is it?" I asked, not bothering with an 'its okay.' That's similar to an insult, as if saying it doesn't matter. Personally, I hate it when people say things like that to me.

'Just beat the fucking boss. The hard one. Damn, It was hard too! I was just-" I nodded, truly interested in what had happened, when Coco interrupted.

"Oookaay, Geekers, move your butts. Stop moping, were going outside. Sunshine and all that jazz. You don't have anymore videogames Mello will agree to play with me, so up." She grabbed my arm, lifting me up, and pulled me towards the door. I grabbed Matt as we passed, forcing him to come too. Mello was already at the door.

Ill never find my way back upstairs, that's for sure. How can Mello know where hes going? Matt was still glowering, scaring all the little children. Haha, I never thought he'd be scary, but I guess he could be. Hes radiating 'manlyness' right now. I giggled a little at that, causing the kids to stare wide eyed at me. What? I'm not crazy!

I apparently had said that out loud, because they scattered and Matt's boisterous laughter echoed off the walls. I knew I was blushing from the heat in my cheeks, and I quickly hid my face behind my hair.

Coco laughed and teased me as we headed further toward our doom; The Outdoors. Don't get me wrong, I love the outdoors... In the winter. I hate heat. Soooo much. and I tend to be more clumsy than usual in it, which is alot. Bet you 50 bucks ill hurt myself... But then again, I'm kinda talking to myself so it wont work. Argh, i HOPE I'm not crazy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

I apologize for anythin insulting. And for my failure at romantic-anything. Mhm.

Fuck you. Ruubb it in why don't cha? T-T I should give up my wish for authoring and art and become something boring, like a math teacher.

Suuureee, blame heeerr. He'd never bite, hes too much of a sweetheart, even if he growled...

Have you noticed that were not even really sending these to the readers anymore? XD More like talking to each other...


	28. Chapter 28

_**Miki.**_ Bitch please. I can go to bed at 10, and not wake up till 10 that evening. xD why are we using the beginning of our story to have conversations? I bet the readers love this. :3 Talk to more people my ass. Those people are the ones I met last year, and I hardly even talk to them. We both tend to creep people out, ya think? When I'm in daydream mode, and biting my thumb, staring at nothing. You being creepy just whenever. xD

Disclaimer. Mafia members are scary.

.

_**Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1**_

_** Chapter 28 **_

_**Coco.**_

I was sick of being trapped inside a small room with two gaming freaks and a guy who couldn't resist trying to cuddle with me. So we were going out side. Matts DS had died, and he was raging, I guess because I was dragging him to the outside world. Mello was way ahead of us, and we were trying to keep up.

"Mello, damn. Slow down!" Matt called after him. I ran ahead just a bit, and kept my pace swift, so that I was behind Mello, but in front of Matt and Cina. I took this time as a time to gather my thoughts about Mello. Almost automatically, I brung my thumb to my lip, and chewed on my nail. I wondered what would happen, if my mind would let my heart like someone such as Mello? When he first came to our room, glaring at us, I automatically took him as someone who was vicious, and not one bit compelling. But over the course of the last few days, it's just like he's turned into a new person, still as vicious as the old Mello, but caring. I mean, he held me when I was crying. Not a lot of people have done that for me. Cina, she just hugs me for a few minutes, and then reassures every thing happens for a reason. Mello, he let me cry. I know it sounds weird, but I liked it. In all of my episodes of crying, I had never completely gotten over the situation I was crying for.

"Coco?" A voice shook me off my thoughts. It was just Mello. He slowed his paced down to walk beside me. Wait, how long had he been there?

"Yes?" I looked up at him. He was staring me down like he was trying to read my thoughts. Oh, god I hoped he couldn't read minds. Wait a minute, people can't read minds, you're good. I told myself.

"You looked pretty deep into thought there for a few minutes." He nodded. I noticed I was still chewing on my thumb, and made no effort to move it. "What're you thinking about?"

"a lot of things." I sighed. "Just. . .everything."

"She's trying to decide whether she's going to have your kid or not." Matt busted into our conversation. I glared at Matt. I know if I spoke too fast, I would end revealing that I was thinking about Mello, and all the shit that was going on.

"Because that's a really important thing to think about right now." I rolled my eyes, Cina was behind me laughing. "You really should stay out of other peoples business." I shoved Matt, lightly. He laughed, and Cina and him ran to the front door.

"FRESH AAIIRRR." Matt screamed. He really didn't take me as the type to scream at the sky, but he's missing his DS. He's capable of murder right now.

"God, he's weird." I muttered to Mello. Who in returned laughed at me, and mumbled something about only buying him games to keep his inner weirdness from showing. Cina held the door, and for some reason, Mello thought we could both fit.

We couldn't. Our sides and hips ended up being mashed together. We were both seriously stuck in the doorway, until I wiggled myself out. Man, I've got to lay off the candy. I'm starting to get fat.

"Mello." I sighed and shook my head. "How the hell could you think we could both fit through that door?"

"I'm sorry I didn't take the calculations of the door frame and our bodies before we did that. It was a moments guess." He chuckled.

"That was wrong!" I screeched. Kids looked at us, and some scattered the playground.

"Nice going." Mello pushed me slightly. I pushed him back, and the kids continued to stare.

"Let's walk away before they take our souls and feed them to the soul-eating hamster in Rogers office." I said, and over to a corner of the yard, under a tree. Cina already made herself comfy on the lowest branch, and Matt was trying to climb up there with her. He couldn't do it. Eventually, he rage quit climbing and just laid against the tree. I pulled my knees close and rested my chin on my knees. Mello was right beside me, snapping his chocolate, and I craved for something sweet. Without even looking over at him, I held my hand out in front of him, and didn't move it until I felt a small square in my hand. I brought my hand back and inspected the chocolate before nibbling on it.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Mello asked me. He was going to give up, was he? Maybe I should just be honest with him, even though I couldn't be honest with myself.

"I told you, a lot of stuff." I looked over at him. He gave me a look, and I sighed. Here goes nothing. "You. Okay? You were what I was thinking about." he stared at me for a minute, before it hit him that I wasn't thinking in the way Matt said earlier.

"well, what about me?" He looked dumbfounded at me. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the change in his mood. I was beginning to think, I was the only one around here that noticed other peoples feelings.

"Everything." I sighed. "Since the other day, outside on the balcony, you've changed. Like a lot. And so sudden." I turned towards him and hugged my knees again.

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at me.

"I mean, it hadn't even been a day since we made up, and that you were being so compelling to a girl you hated not even 3 days before." we stared at each other for a moment. I felt eyes on me, but I was just guessing it was the kids. They probably thought me and Mello were getting ready to rip each others throats out, since no one heard the news of our making up.

"Sorry, I absorb things quickly. I thought when we called the truce that the fighting would be over then." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You seem stressed and confused."

"I am." I put my chin back on my knees and looked at him.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I'm probably more confused than you are."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "About what?"

He rose as he spoke. "About you." I flipped my stance to where the rocks on the ground were piercing into my shins.

"Ooooh, a twist." A voice suddenly spoken. I twisted around, facing a Cina and Matt, who had probably been watching us the whole time. Matt was smirking at Mello, and Cina stared at me. Matt ran off to Mello and they were heading back inside.

"Coco. What just happened?" Cina jumped down from the tree and helped me out.

"I honestly have no clue." I stares at her. "But I think Mello just confessed to liking me." Cina rolled her eyes. It was times like this, I wish I was the awkward type of person. I was when I wanted to be, but other times I come off as a bubbly person. Right now, I just wanted to go lay down in my own bed, and sleep until my brain and heart made amends on whether I was going to like Mello, or just stay his awkward friend that he liked forever. And I did just that. I ran back to our bedroom, and left my twin in the dust.

.

.

.

.

Ohhhhh, what a corny chapter. What's wrong my love story writing? D; now I'm beginning to get awkward. I blame you, Kairi. -.-

And no, if you give up writing, I won't have a partner. D; just because one of my stories became somewhat popular, means nothing. I've posted plenty of my own stories online and this is the only one I'm proud of. _

It was her fault! She should've known not to rest her leg on a dogs broken foot. She's idiotic !

And yush. xD they're probably reading these, and being like,"do they not see each other in person enough to talk like this?" xD


	29. Chapter 29

**_Kairi._**

Bitch, No. When I stayed over at your house and visa versa, you were the first up. Lies. And IDunEvenKnow, maybeh.

Still more than me. Yeah, b-but am I really always creepy? Its not my fault my eyes are black-like and the science room makes em look red, really! T-T

Disclaimer. I dun remember if I even made a threat. I DUN WANNA WRITE THIS RIGHT NOW! =(

**(_Title, HERE. I ain't typing that and capitalizing that crap)_**

_Chapter 29_

_Cina_

So, everyone just left me alone. Outside. With a bunch of curious-looking children. Who are headed this way. Looking like they're gunna talk to me. So, I did what any awkward kid would do.

I ran.

I ran around the side of the Orphanage(Mansion) because they were blocking the way to the door. I didn't see a back door, and those kids where yelling for me, "_Hey, BLONDIE! WHERE YOU GOING?",_ so I ran into the woods to hide. I mean, if there's anything that I can do outside, it hiding. In trees preferably. Ima monkey ina tree.

So, I climbed a tree around 10 feet in, and stopped, catching my breathing. Theeennn I realized I was wearing neon orange and was so gunna be found, so I turned and tree hopped farther in.

I stopped again after a few minutes. I was kinda far in, and I could only hope I could find a way back out. Ill probably be stuck out here. Maybe starve to death. That sounds _WONDERFUL._

I slid off my branch, landing in a crouch on the ground. That sentence right there reminded me of a feral animal. I wonder how crazy I look? Something shined in the light out of the corner of my eye, and all my thoughts evaporated. I turned towards it, surprised by what was there.

"When did this lake get here?" I questioned out loud, scaring off some fish near the shore. "Obviously before I did." I replied aloud again. Maybe I should stop doing that?

I slid over to the water, peering at my disheveled reflection. Blonde hair, short and poofy. Turquoise eyes, baggy neon orange shirt, and black skinny jeans. I could pass as a hobo in these woods.

I sat by that pond for hours, thinking over sentimental stuff. Like Coco and how long it'd take her to decide I was too awkward and leave, or Matt and how long I can get him to stay and be interested in me before he leaves too. I even thought about Mello, and his obvious feelings for my sister. If he continues on, and she returns them, Ill be left all alone. Who will I hang out with then? After Mello and Coco get all lovey dovey and Matt decides I'm boring, what'll I do?

Its gotta be past 8 when I hear it. The crunching of leaves from not far away, and the sound of the animals as they run from whatever it is. I quietly stand, on alert, and try to figure out if I should hide or not. I quickly decide i don't have the _time_ to _decide_ and hide anyways. I quickly reach the top of the nearest tree and await the arrival of the unknown.

I sigh in relief when I see its just Matt. Hes just waltzing into my clearing, striped shirt and all, staring around as if looking for something. As he passes by my tree I speak.

'Looking for something?" i grin as he yelps, spinning around, only to see me upside down. He yelps again, jumping back and almost tripping over a log, causing me to laugh uproariously. He frowns at me, brushing himself off, before acting as if nothing happened.

"They sent out a search party for you. You've been gone awhile. What have you been doing out here?" I slip off my branch, somersaulting a bit before landing on my feet.

"Thinkin." I reply, stretching and allowing him to lead me away. I hope he knows where hes going...

"'Bout what?" I yawn, answering "Sentimental shtuff" through it. He takes a minute to yawn too, before he nods. We trek quietly through the woods. I hadn't realized how far I'd gone from the orphanage until now. I feel slightly awkward for not talking, but what am I supposed to say in this situation? I'm as awkward as a turtle.

Apparently he doesn't know what to say either, because he stays quiet. This gives me time to space out, thinking about all this romantic crush crap that's been thrown into my life lately. Mello liking Coco, Coco most likely liking Mello, me crushing, just a bit, on Matt, Matt feeling whatever it is that he feels.

I wish I could see how people feel about others. Or that I wasn't this awkward and could find out myself. But that's a lost cause.

Honestly, everything's a lost cause with me.

.

.

.

.

HEY! My awkwardness isn't contagious. I mean, Mum and Twin aren't really awkward... .

Pshhhhhhhhhh, you'd find one. Yeah, it does. If the same person likes more than one of yours, it means they visit our profile, and if they don't like mine, yours are better. Rationality.

Sure, blame her. Suuurreeee_. JACKS BACKKKKK!_ He was all like, _"SAWAH"_ and I was all like _"BABAH!"_ and we hugged/ glomped/ whatever-dogs-do in front of a fake sunset.

Naw, really he just laid his blonde head in my lap and gave me puppy dog eyes, and then followed me all around the house even though our floor confuses him. Even tried to go upstairs. D'aww. T-T

And were like, "Yush, everyday." and they'd be like, "TuFuck?" "IDunEvenNo." lmbo

Happy? I wrote the dang Chapter. Goooossshhhhh.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Miki.**_ That was because mom came in there and fucking woke me up! She knows ways to wake me up, without waking up my friends. -.- and I always have a tendency to wake up earlier than my friends at their house. 'cept at kelseys. I can sleep forever there. I'm always the last up, if she doesn't wake me up. .

And I said when you wanna be! D: especially when you do that one face, where you look like peekaboo guy. T_T

Disclaimer. Not all mafia members will give you chocolate. Actually, I don't even think Mello would give you chocolate.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

_ Chapter 30_

_ Coco._

I waited for Cina. For what seemed like forever. I was really getting worried about her, so I went off to Matt and Mello's room.

"Guys, Cina hasn't came back." I looked up at them. Matt kind of gasped and Mello looked at me surprised.

"How did she even go missing in the first place?" Mello stared at me. He always had a way of making me feel bad for every little thing.

"Well, after you left earlier. I-I sort of. . . . . Ran back to my room, and left Cina outside. I figured she would come after a few minutes, but it turned into 20 and then 30, and I'm afraid somethings happened to her." I sniffled. I felt like the most horrible sister ever. I felt hot tears swell up in my eyes and blur my vision.

"We should go find her." Matt spoke up. "I mean, Rogers going to get pissed if she went off campus." He lowered his head. I could tell he obviously liked Cina. I mean, he played the exact same games as her, and sometimes, I caught him staring at her. It's like, honestly, they're perfect for each other. And I'm her twin. I know what kind of guy she needs.

"Where would she have went?" Mello asked me. I held my sleeves to my eyes, and soaked them in my tears.

"I have no clue. She wouldn't go far without me. We're kind of dependent on each other." I let a few tears escape from my struggling hold, and Mello's arm snaked around my shoulders. I allowed it, and cried into his side.

"I told you, Mello." Matt said, as we journeyed outside to find my missing other half. I honestly didn't want to know what Matt had told him, but I had a feeling it was about me. Mello had a tight grip on my shoulder, as we creeped by the kids who were sitting up with their doors wide open. They all stared at us. I knew a rumor about us was going to be all over Whammys by morning. I honestly didn't care anymore.

"Shut up, Matt. Nows not the time for your smart ass remarks." Mello gripped at him. I realized my hands were literally just hanging down. I wondered if Mello felt like I was rejecting him by this. I wiped my face off and crossed my arms under his grip. When we finally made it outside, after what felt like 30 minutes of wandering around to find a damn door I looked at Matt.

"Who's going back to find her? I can't deal with seeing her right now. I'll either breakdown or snap her neck." I sighed. Matt raised his hand and made his way behind the orphanage with a random flashlight I never noticed. I've really got to start paying attention.

"Don't get lost." I waved him off. He threw his arm back and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled through my tears.

"Let's go over here." Mello said, and before I could respond he was dragging me back to the entrance steps. I was on the verge of breaking down. It was my fault she was lost. I ran off from her, and left her behind. I could be such a thoughtless person at times. Maybe I was more like Mello than I thought. No, Cina was my sister. My twin. My fucking other half. Sure she was into videogames and being awkward, and I came off as a 'bubbly' person and had a horrible attitude, but we couldn't be that different. I played some games, she had. . .Matt as a friend. Oh, man. We were growing apart. And it was the boys' fault. If they hadn't came in our lives, I wouldn't be crying on the shoulders of a guy who hated me when I first got here, and Cina wouldn't be lost in the woods. I cried harder into Mello, and hugged him. His other arm wrapped around me, and he laid his head sideways on mine. I pondered at the thought of me ever actually falling for Mello.

"You're being very quiet for someone who's twin's missing." Mello muttered and scared me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I know. It's my fault she's missing. I shouldn't have ran off like that." I sighed.

"I found it my fault actually." He chuckled. "After I left, I noticed the look on your face and saw you run off." I wanted to look at him, but I just stuffed my face deeper in his shirt.

"You saw that?" my voice was muffled by his shirt. "I really wasn't planning on you see that." I chuckled nervously. Where was Matt? He was taking an awfully long time to find Cina. I hoped nothing had happened to them. I shook off the thought of a creepy axe murderer hiding deep behind Whammys. I really couldn't deal with image of a bloody dead twin and a bloody Matt.

"And I really wasn't planning on blurting that out." He lifted his head. I didn't see how he blurted anything out. Was that his proclamation to liking me? I was going to get a true answer out of him.

"I didn't notice anything. I was just over thinking things." I lied. His head returned to mine, but with his chin. I wondered how Cina and Matt would react to this scene.

"I basically just admitted everything." he said. I could feel his chin moving on my head, and it hurt a little, but I could stand it.

"Admitted what?" I muttered. He was being difficult, and I was starting to get mad.

"My feelings. You know. About you." I felt him smile. "Well? You said you were confused about that too. Did you ever sort them out?"

I had no freaking clue, every time I tried to think about that, I would always be snapped out of my thoughts. "Not really." I sighed. "I can't think about anything, without someone interrupting me."

He laid back, and of course I went with him. One of his arms retracted from me, and went behind his head. "Now would be a good time to think." He whispered. And so I did. I thought about everything possible. How fate had brought us to Whammys. How Roger sent these boys to get us, out of all the other children here. After that, I thought about the one topic I never could. Mello. I thought about our fights, and I felt a ping of guilt for pelting the book in his stomach. He said I would regret it one day. Who knew it would be that soon? I thought about the way Mello looked at me. When he looked at other people, it was with a harsh look, but I took notice that the harshness disappeared when he looked at me. And I liked that. There were the times we goofed off in class, and I finally realized that I had been almost basically flirting with Mello, since we made up. Mello had returned the flirting as well. I wondered how many people thought we were together. I thought about how we spent almost every day with each other since then, and everything that happened in those days. And I came to the conclusion that I-

"COCO." I bolted up at the call of my name. I had scared Mello too, though we still were in our grip of each other. My twin stood in front of me, with Matt by her side. She smiled at me, and I busted through Mello's arms and glomped her.

"YOU EVER FUCKING RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT." I screamed as we fell on the ground, a heap of sniffles and laughter and twinly-ness as the boys laughed at us. "You had me worried a crazed axe murder had killed you!"

"At least you worried. I thought I was going to be left alone out there. I didn't know if I was gonna starve to death or something. But I found this lake, and it's so fucking pretty." I cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

"Let's just go back in, so I can rest peacefully tonight." I actually meant that for once. We were going to sleep in our own rooms, because I really needed to talk to Cina about Mello, and she probably wanted to do the same with Matt. I hopped up, and grabbed her up. I really hoped we weren't going to get in trouble with Roger, but we were still on campus so it didn't matter to me. Mello went in first, and slowed his pace to join me by my side, Cina was on my other side with Matt staring down at her on her other side. Mello's arm returned on my shoulders, and I hugged him. I never realized how difficult it was to walk like this. Cina looked at us, her creepy "oh, that's how it is" face glaring me. I silently sent her a twin-patic message, that we were going to be up all night talking. She smiled at me.

After the boys left into their room, and a group hug, Cina was smiling at me like an idiot the whole journey back to our room.

"What?" I looked at her, and wished she'd wipe that stupid grin off her face. She threw her arm between mine, interlinking our arms and looked at me.

"You like Mello, don't you Coco?" she still smiled. I hid my burning cheeks behind my hair. I mean, was it that obvious?

.

.

.

.

It is too. . xD

YUSH, the fluffy doggy of cuteness has returned ! ^_^ lol, break his other legs why don't you? xD

Andandandandand, hush. Just hush. -.- I dun like my stories. Not my fault if other people do. _

WE LOVE YOU THY PERSON READING THIS. there, a message to the readers. :3 and yush I'm happy. I want to get this awkward period of confused feelings over with.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Kairi**_

I dont remember what we were talking about.

I wanna say thanks to Blaze, who we can also callawesome, apparently, for her amazingly funny review. We love you.

P.S. _**Miki** _sucks at Harvest Moon.

P.S.S. She also feels special, because I named my baby chick after her. Shes so chicken.

P.S.S. She also says shearing and Milking a sheep is like violating Near. X3

Disclaimer. Im grumpy, ill kill chu.

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

**_Chappah 31_**

_Cina_

.

So, Coco likes Mello. Its official. She admited it. Kinda.

Okay, so she didnt, but I heard it in her denile. But it was pretty obvious anyways.

Coco was alseep, but I couldnt fall asleep right now. Harvest Moon was calling my name. My baby was going to grow up any day now, and I was very impatient. Problem was, there were festivals very often, so I couldnt just go out, care for my animals, and go to bed, because I had to water my plants and stuff. Plus I was trying to befriend every girl so they'd get married.

Yeah, and I just wanted my kid to grow up. PLEASE.

Luke gave me my box lunch again the next day, and I picked up my child. She squealed, and I quickly sat her down, reaching for my pets. After playing with the three of them for a while, I ran to my husband, quickly ordering him to water my crops. I ran out the door, only to be stopped by one of the girls, giving me a confession about her man.

No matter where I go, theres always a crush. Always. I mean, Coco and Mello, Me and Matt, Linda and every guy in the world...

Lord. I need to shut off my brain.

This game isnt really helping, with the husband and the child and the confessions, so I shut it off. Frowning into the darkness, I tried to figure out where the clock and my bed were. It was around 4 AM, and I had never been happier to have a weekend.

I eventually made it to my bed, only falling on my face twice. My orange covers were already pulled back in a messy way, so I slipped right in.

It must have took forever to fall asleep. I was still awake when the sun was up. Im sure Coco will attack me in the morning when I dont wake up but i really dont care.

That night, I had a wierd dream. Mello, Matt, Near, and L were bananas. Me and Coco peeled them, and the Mello-Banana was filled with chocolate syrup, The Matt-banana, which was striped, was a normal, but _STRIPED_ banana, The Near-banana was full of ice cream, and the L-banana was filled with sweets. We made a banana split, and it looked so awesome! Right before we were going to eat it, I was awoken pretty rudely.

Ah, I dont know weither to be glad or upset.

.

.

.

.

.

And cheahhhh... Sorry for the shortness, Im really lost right now. Been all anti-writing... .

**_Miki's_** gone a bit senile. Shes scary. Like, she picked up a squirell on my game, "K-kairi, ive got a squirell! a squirell!" and then proceded to kick my laptop like an idiot. I **_Kairi_**_-raged_ on her. Shes gunna be the death of my electronics.

And yeah, I really had that dream. It was SO wierd.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Miki**_.

pfftt. I'm just glad you named the chick after me. xD andandand it was my first time playing, and yush. All _**Kairi's**_ sheep, I call Near. No matter what they're names actually are. xD

_**Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Coco**_.

I didn't have to say anything to Cina about Mello. She just automatically knew I liked him. She always over examined my actions towards him apparently. She clearly told me one day, that I made "mushy" eyes to him. I denied that. My iPod was playing some random songs I was looking on up on YouTube. I applaud Matt for hacking me into the wifi around here. I had the volume up way too loud, and clearly didn't hear anything. I was facing the wall, and when I turned back over, Mello was not even half an inch from my face. He jumped completely out of his skin when I screamed. I felt the under-bed vibrate, and guess that I scared Cina awake too. Matt didn't come in until after I had acted like I was getting murdered with a baby spoon.

"Jeez, what happened in here?" Matt looked up from his game, to Mello clutching his chest and sitting on the floor, staring up at me. I couldn't tell what Cina was doing, but my eyes were drying out from being wide, and I was breathing raggedly.

"I think Coco thought I was going to murder her or something." Mello stood up and leaned back against my railing.

"Hey, hey. Mello, move your crotch from my face!" Cina screamed. We all busted out in laughter and I looked at Mello. He pointed to my bunk and I rolled my eyes. He took that as a yes, and began to climb over my railing. She screamed at him for kicking her in the face, and I continued to roll over and let him invade my bed. Matt stared at me and sat on the edge of her bed. I sat up and looked at Mello. My bed wasn't that big, and we were skinny kids. Somehow we were smushed together, he just smiled at me all child-like and I jumped off the bed.

"You're getting better at that, Coco. You usually face plant." Matt looked up from his game, and Cina attempted to grab his DS from him. That plan failed. He raised his arm for his DS to be out of reach, and shoved her face into the covers.

"Thanks, Matt." I scoffed. "Thanks so much." Mello's blonde hair caught my eye, and he was motioning me to the bunk. "What do you want now?" He smiled as I walked over to the railing. Matt kept smacking behind my knees to make me, and I used him as my step-stool to my bed. He mutters something about my bony feet and chubby stomach being in his face. He'll get it later. Mello laid with his back against the wall, with his legs hanging over the edge. I wedged myself between my pillow and him. He stared at me, and I crossed my arms. Cina crawled out from around Matt and went to the couch. She stared at Matt, and I turned my attention back to Mello, who was nudging at me.

"Cina?" Matt's voice broke the silence. "I need help." He squealed all the way to the couch.

"With what?" she asked him, and tried to peek at his DS. He refused to let her.

"I CAN'T DEFEAT THIS DAMN TURTLE-DRAGON." Matt screamed. My attention snapped to him.

"You know his name's Bowser right?" I looked at him. The boys stared at me in disbelief. I slumped and crossed my legs over the edge.. "Just because I don't seem like the type to not play video games, doesn't mean I don't. I mean, I live with her. Eventually, I would pick up some games."

". . . . .Whatever." Matt continued to refuse Cina's touching of his DS. Mello playfully kicked at my legs, and I looked at him. He laid his head down on my shoulder and I shoved him off. I was pissed at him for scaring me like that earlier. "Ohhhh, rejected!" Matt cupped his hands around his mouth, making the sounds echo. Cina had his DS.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mello forcably turned my face towards him. I kept my eyes down.

"I'm mad at you for scaring me. You know how my subconscious is." I growled at him. He dropped his hand, and I left the bed, heading straight for my twins. Eventually, I was going to get over this. I couldn't stay mad at Mello long.

"Nice going, Mello. You just made your girlfriend mad." Matt said bluntly. I came to the conclusion that he has absolutely no filters between his head and mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend." Mello growled. That kind of stung somewhere in my chest. Why did I care? I mean, I wasn't his girlfriend or anything.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine?" Cina spoke up. I stared at her from her pillow, and watched her and Matt. They were so close together, and they looked so cute. She was oblivious to the fact that, as usual, he wasn't paying attention to any of her lectures. He stared at her. A hand suddenly appeared on my hand, and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. It was just Mello.

"I'm sorry." Mello sighed. The icy-ness in his eyes seemed to have melted when he said that. I accepted his apology, and he laid down beside me. He pulled me over on his chest, and I smiled at him, then continued my observations of my twin and Matt on the couch. I went into automatic thinking mode, and then I realized something.

"Wait." I sat up and glanced at the boys. "How the hell did you get in our fucking room?" I squealed. The room stared at me in disbelief, and I closed my mouth. Mello continued to stare at me, as I went into my normal sitting position and just stared at my sweats.

.

.

It was a CUTE squirrell though! . -_-

and i'm sorry, i can't hold a Wii remote and a laptop at the same time. I'm awkward at stuff like that. _

Anyways, i had a strange dream the other night, and it was a long one, so I think I'm going to turn it into a one-shot. one, that does not suck. i hope you'll read it. :DD


	33. Chapter 33

_**Kairi**_

I named the black baby horse Mello. Gave Miki a heart attack, cuz I later told her it was a girl, and when it grows up I'm breeding it. X3

She says we're violating the sheep when we shear and milk them, so we messaged our friend we call _Kear_, our Near of the group, and _**Miki**_ told her we were violating her. Funny thing is, my kid was still brushing them when we left. XD

I learned how to say "call me" in Scottish(Or something!)! "Glink" or something. I heard it on TV. =3

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**

**_Chappah 33_**

_Cina_

We had a bit of a problem when Matt called Coco Mellos girlfriend. Mello automatically got all defensive, and I could tell it hurt Coco cuz she flinched. I got kinda pissed, and told Mello he was a ray of sunshine. He seemed to realize his issue and apologized, and she seemed to get over it. She then asked how they got into our room, but they stared at her in disbelief. Honestly, I didn't know either, but it doesn't look like they're going to tell us, so I shrugged it off, and went back to beating Bowser on Matt's DS.

I don't really understand how he couldn't beat him, I mean this was easy! Just jump on the block, land on him, and shoot bombs from the squares when hes down. Easy as pie. Or not, cuz pie is kinda hard to make... So what would it be as easy as? Homework? Naahhh... Sleeping? No, that's actually hard for me... Walking? What about people who cant? Uh... Breathing? But, if im crushed I cant do that either... Ah, what?

"EASY AS BLINKING!" I suddenly shouted, scaring the pants off of everyone in the room. As they stared at me, wide-eyed, I chuckled nervously, "Ahahah... Beating Bowser is as easy as blinking, cuz that's something everyone can do. Not everyone can make pie, or homework, or sleep, or walk, or breath... So, blinking!" Coco suddenly started laughing hysterically, and my cheeks felt like they were going to combust any second now. I feel like an idiot, especially with the looks Matt and Mello were giving me... Mello looked like he'd shoot me if he had a gun... which is scary...

So, I gave Matt back his DS, after everyone had calmed down. He just smiled at me, and returned to his game, easily getting out of the castle. I sighed and set up my Harvest Moon: Animal Parade game. Luke, my adorkable husband, was panicking about our second child, acting as if we never had one before. My daughter, Lamia, was normal, I guess, but I had no clue how to figure out what personality she was. I made her brush my animals. Luke watered my fields. My coop was filled with chickens and ducks, with one silk worm, named Cina, after me. My baby chick was named after Coco. In the barn, my new black baby horse was named Mello, and one of the sheep was named Near. I haven't found an animal to name after Matt.

When Mello saw the horse, he pitched a fit.

"THE HELL? WHY DOES THAT THING HAVE MY NAME!" He screamed, and Coco started laughing insanely again. Matt actually looked up from his game, and stared at Mello oddly. Mello looked like he'd shoot me if he had a gun again.

"Cuz' I wanted to name an animal after the people Ive met, i guess. Coco's a chicken, ima silk worm, your a horse, and Near's a sheep." I stated, turning back to my game, beginning to realize Mello'd never attack me, lest he face Coco's wrath. Matt nudged me in the side, and I turned to him, noticing that his goggles were around his neck for once, and his eyes were a really pretty shade of green. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked, pouting. I laughed, and told him I hadn't found an animal suited for him yet. I told him I wanted to name something red after him. He grinned, nodded, and told me that made him feel special.

He is special.

Anyways, Mello the horse didn't really like me yet, I haven't had him long, and I was going to sell his mom today. Mello, the human who was apparently paying attention, pitched another fit, screaming at me about lonely children. I pointed out the fact that it was just a fictional horse, and I needed the money. He looked like he was going to kill me, and this time I didn't know if he would or not.

I was definitely scared out of my mind when he jumped at me.

.

.

.

.

Oooooh, I just added a bit of drama. I think. I dunno. Have fun with that_** Miki**_! =3

The animal names and stuff, or pretty much everything from Harvest Moon, are true. That's literally what I'm doing right not. =D

It wasn't real, and you could barely see it. It wasn't cute, dummy.

That's why you don't kick at meeeeee~!

I had another stalker dream. Scary thing, it is. I also just played Kinect for an hour, and I'm hurtinnngg!

Uhm , for warning, we have a trip at school Friday, and tests this week(maybe not OURS, but still, they'll make me tired) and Spanish class is gunna be hard, and a bunch of stuffs happening in my family this week and over the weekend, so I dunno when Ill be able to upload next. Sorryyyy!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Miki.**_  
>Nooo, I had a heart attack when you told me that you were gonna ride him, then gave me that "if you know what I mean" look. It's my Mello. Only I get the comfort of his di-Oh look, a disclaimer. .<p>

I own nothing, blahblahblaaaaah. I own coco. And if you steal. Well, I'll just have Near come rape you in his purple underwear. Cina will understand the underwear thing. xD

**_Place Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1_**  
><strong><em>Chapter 34<em>**  
><em>Coco.<em>

The last thing I saw, was Mello jump at Cina. Matt completely moved out of the way, as if Mello were a bull or something. My face turned red from anger when he landed on her, and I ran to them. He was screaming at her not to name orphaned horses after him, and Cina was screaming that it was all fake and that he needed to calm down.

"Mello!" I screeched, grabbing his sides. "Matt, get off your ass and help me!" Mello had Cina pinned down, and looked like that if he were a vampire, he'd be getting ready to suck her dry. Matt laid his DS down and ran to my side, helping me drag Mello off of her. Damn, this guy was strong. It took me and Matt to hold him back as Cina jumped onto to the couch, curled up, and examined her blood-red wrists. Cina nodded an okay to me, and that nothing was damaged on her.

"Mello, you have to calm down. We're not letting go, and you're not getting any chocolate till you do." Matt firmly said. I don't think I've ever heard Matt speak in a tone like that. Kids got a hidden backbone, guess that's why he's Mello's friend. Mello was still trying to squirm from our grip. We only had him by his arms, and legs. I then decided to take matters into my own hands, and risk my life by lifting the hand on his leg, and hug him.

"Mello, calm it. I mean it," I growled. "I shouldn't even be near you for attacking Cina, but if I'm not, you might kill her and Matt." He all of a sudden stopped moving, and he sighed. I noticed he was shaking, and he hugged me back. Why I was hugging him after he almost attempted to kill Cina? I'll never know. I guess I cared too much for the both of them, and I didn't want either of them to get hurt. Matt had left his side and was examining Cinas wrists from the couch. I started sniffling into his side.

"Cina, I'm sorry." Mello said. I let go and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed like he didn't want to look at her. He automatically got up, and went to my bunk. I stared at him like he just walked away from a lifetime supply of chocolate, then continued to join him on my bed. He had his hands over his eyes, while I sat up and stared at him. I noticed his rosary was glinting in the light, so I reached for it, and pulled it put of his shirt. "Are you having fun with it?" Mello asked me, while I fiddled with the little cross on the end.

"Since when was the almighty Mello religious?" I looked at him. He sat up and placed his rosary back in his shirt. I regret saying anything about religion. He began to lecture me over it, and honestly I tried to pay attention. I promise I did, but I wasn't that big on religion. After about 15 minutes of him still being on the topic of rosarys and shit, I glomped him. We were right next to each other, but still, the surprise shut him up.

"Coco, what the hell?" He said, as we both fell backwards about a foot. "If you didn't want me to talk, you could've just said so." He laughed. I let go of him and I inched up on the bed to where we were face to face.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I smiled, staring into his bright blue eyes. Seriously, I know the whole "blonde hair, blue eyes" thing, but his were. . .sky blue! They were just so damn bright, it was impossible to believe they were even real. I thought about how my metallic-y teal eyes looked to his in comparison. Half the time my eyes always looked like I was excited, the way they sparkled in the light. They weren't nearly as pretty as Mello's though. I was sort of jealous.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped me out of my eye thoughts and I blinked. "Are my eyes that awesome looking?"

"Maybe." I blushed as I put my hand over my face. "Your eyes are just so. . .bright." I removed my hand, and Mello's face was half an inch from mine. He smiled at me, and then raised up. For a second there, I thought he was going to kiss me or something. I brushed that thought off, and turned towards Cina who was staring at me with a weird expression. After awkwardly staring at her and Matt, he makes some weird motion thing towards me while looking at Mello. I'm kind of scared, so I sit up in my normal position and stuffed my face between my knees. The bed shook a tad, and I sensed that someone was right in front of me. I repeated to myself over and over "don't look up no matter what, don't look up no matter what."

"Coco?" Mello's voice whispered. I take notice that I'm not a very good listener, and I raise my head to see Mello, literally staring me down. I lower my knees to be even with my stomach, and Mello still stares at me. Cina and Matt are mumbling stuff to each other, and Cina squeals a bit. He told her something, I know he did. Mello's inching towards me, and everything feels like it's going in slow motion. His hand reaches for my face, brushing a few strands back, then it stays on my cheek.

"Mello." I stare at him, until the unthinkable happens. He leans in towards me, and my body's frozen though I'm trying to pull my head back and my voice is being held down by fear. Everything's still in slow motion until it happens. Mellos lips crash down on mine like his head had been pushed. I hear the squeals of Cina and the clapping of them both. The pressure on my lips eased up a tad, and I instinctively leaned into Mello as my eyes close almost automatically. In that moment, I felt like nothing horrible had ever happened to me. Like, my parents were never killed and stuff like that. This was when I actually knew how much I really did like Mello.

* * *

><p>From fighting to kissing. 'Bout time Coco got it. . xD I'm sorry for any failure at that. I'm awkward at kissing scenes. Very awkward.<p>

And yush. We have a lot of shiz going on this week. My two stories will probably be slow as well, considering how much stress I'll be under. Sorry guys. D;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kairi's putting her updat here. My cousins and crap will be here in about an hour, so i dont have much time. <strong>_

_**Perfect spot for the disclaimer, eh?**_

_** And the underwear? BLAH!**_

_**We went to an amusement park today. I burnt my face. I also got a robot moon ring, a robot mood ring that has an N on it, i didnt notice, so now its a ninja robot, a bubble gun, and a penguin, Senor Pebbles. Hes me and Kear's, who we meantioned before, baby. My friend Breanna's baby is on the left side of my stomach, and shall be born when she buys me a stuffy. She wants to name it Hamburglar or something, but she wants a girl. She crazy.**_

_**Im more awkward at kissing scenes, so itll be Miki's job. Sorry kids.**_

_**Weve got finals next week, and next weekend Ive got to work for dad, i think. I think school ends that week, but my summer will be crazier than my school year, with my sister and my relatives and my Canada trip...**_

_**So, sorry for the lateness of my chapters from here on out. I wont be able to type my next chapter yet either. Sorry. Really, i am. For everything. Including this huge note on the bottom of Miki's story.**_

_** Well, love you midgets!**_

_**And the tall ones too, i guess.**_

_**BYEE~**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Kairi.**_

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy and stuff. I wrote a whole paragraph about it on our profile page if you really wanna know, i guess.

I own nothing, Blahbitty blah blah... Except _Cina._

I apologize for how bad this is, Miki's making me write.

_Pla**ce Where The Unhealthy Food Grows and The Videogames Cost $1**_

_Chappah 35_

_Cina._

Mello has _some_ arms. Strong arms. Or hands. Either way, my wrists look like I put them through a shredder or something, their so red. Matt's looking at them as if if he looks close enough, the redness will disappear...

Wait... Whats that noise? ...

...

...

Are they... making out? Oh... kay, I squeal a little, in a way that I cant tell if I'm happy or not... And Matt starts clapping, before he goes right back to staring at my wrists like hes got magical lasers of healingness.

But, Coco and Mello...?

Okay, that's just... okay... My sister is making out with the guy who just tried to kill me. Alrighty. Normal. Oh-kaayyy...

She is so weird, but whatever. Maybe she'll lecture him so much he'll give me a gift or something. Thatd be cool. I guess.

What is wrong with this picture?

Oh, whatever. Shes happy enough.

Wonder if she'll name her kids after me?

I suddenly realized Matt was gone. I think I was a bit spastic with my looking around, because suddenly he's laughing at me. He was in the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit we keep because of the clumsiness...

Hes still laughing when hes putting some salve on my wrists a few minutes later, and I cant decide if hes lost it or not. I mean, his brain is obviously functioning, because hes using the first aid kit properly, but hes laughing like a madman. Mad genius, hello?

He finally stopped laughing after he wrapped up my wrists in gauze. He just stared at them for a minute, before randomly grinning at me and grabbing his DS out of his endless pockets in his jeans. Then he just settled down beside me, and turned it on, as if he hadn't had a moment just then.

I don't understand these people. At all. I'm pretty sure I'm in shock right now. I mean, Mello, someone I considered a friend, just jumped me and tried to kill me and then I learn Matt has some hidden strength and a backbone, and then my sisters making out with Mello and then Matt's laughing like an insane guy, and...

I'm tired. Soooooo tired right now. Nothing can compare. And my wrists hurt. Pretty bad. And the salve stings. And... I decide to just go to sleep.

So I did.

* * *

><p>Uhm, sorry it was so short and it sucked. I'm kinda in a bad mood right now, and I'm trying to update all my stories before my vacation and my sisters being a butt and I'm bored. And hungry. Definitely hungry.<p> 


End file.
